Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart
by OublietteVII
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around the pairing of RizaxWinry in 'FMA': the golden mechanic and the sure shot. Because love isn't one-dimensional. Side genres will vary; some stories may be AU. Ninth Story: Until The End. Yuri/Shojo-Ai.
1. Return to Me

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Return to Me

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

'WHOO…'

It was a blindingly sunny afternoon at the Resembool train station. A few people were milling around the grounds, suitcases and tickets in hand. This was the only road out from the tiny village-the only path to the outside world. Here in Resembool, time seemed to stand still. Beyond its limits, the rest of the world seemed busy and alive.

A lone figure stood at the edge of the platform. Her long blonde locks were pulled back in a spiked up-do. Her amber eyes gazed out over the seemingly endless tracks, as she let out a long sigh. She raised a white gloved hand, wiping her lightly dampened brow. Who knew that this place could become so humid? Then again, she'd never really been to Resembool in the summer-or for such a long period of time, either.

Her name was Riza Hawkeye. And she was a dog of the military.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she gently set her suitcase down, and shrugged her knapsack higher up on her broad shoulders. No one ever said that life as a soldier would be easy. It could be very draining at times, particularly during combat. War was a brutal subject. She still had nightmares about some of her more bloody encounters. But she never said anything-after all, woman or not, Riza had to stay strong. Even if it was just a façade.

And, of course, the constant travelling. True, she was skilled at what she did-namely guarding and fighting. But going back and forth, from Central to Resembool and everywhere in between-it was enough to make her scream after a while. She could easily disassemble her rifle in her sleep.

And the worst part-constantly saying goodbye. Whether it was to her comrades back at the office, her companion Black Hayate-a strong willed dog-or to the various faces she met during her travels, it was always straining. How were you supposed to keep connections when you weren't even around? Officer Fuerey was probably on better terms with Black Hayate, simply because of all the times she'd asked him to stop in and play babysitter.

"Jeez…this heat is crazy." Was summer ever this intense back in the city? Not that she remembered. Taking one more glance down the tracks, and deciding that there was no point in watching for a train that wasn't set to arrive for at least another half an hour, she picked up her belongings, and headed under the roof. Plopping down onto a bench, she sprawled out, and shut her eyes. Shade was absolute heaven.

Why had she hurried out here so early, anyway? She frowned to herself, soft golden brows furrowing in confusion. It was as if she'd been running away or something…

And then, her heart dropped, as memories of the day before came flooding back with the force of a tidal wave.

_That's right. Her._

…

'CLINK'

Out in the countryside of the village, a simple two story house sat upon a hill. Its white paint gleamed under the scorching afternoon sun, as an upper window creaked open. A pale blonde head slowly peeked out, as baby blue eyes turned up towards the sky.

"I can't believe it...I slept in…" the female ran one hand through her long locks, while the other was tightly clenched around a silver wrench. She carefully placed it upon a nearby table, before returning her attention to the scenery before her.

Winry Rockbell was an accomplished mechanic, particularly in the subject of automail repair. But at that moment, she felt lower than dirt. Why? What had happened yesterday? Why had she done what she did? And would anything ever be the same again?

She leaned forward against the windowsill, eyes becoming suspiciously liquid. The images of yesterday flashed bright in her mind's eye, like a movie. A vivid slideshow of horror and heartbreak. Feelings, mutual ones at that, which had been building up over the years.

And she had thrown it all away. Because she'd been scared. Scared of distance. Scared of repetition. Scared of a love that extended across the continent.

Her eyes closed, long lashes brushing her pink cheeks. She allowed her mind and senses to fill up once more…with the memories of one Riza Hawkeye.

It hadn't worked with Ed. Why would it work with them? It had hurt, the first time around-she couldn't risk it. Not again-she refused to have her heart broken. Military was military. And an outside love was impossible to keep alive. No matter what her emotions said otherwise, she couldn't give in.

Her wounds were still deep and tender. And a new love wouldn't help them heal any more than reopening them would.

A single tear trailed down her face, as she closed the window, yanking the drapes shut tightly.

…

Their first meeting wasn't very eventful. Riza hadn't thought much of the curious blonde, other than that she was quite the caring person, willing to go the distance for her friends. They had parted on amicable, if slightly strained terms, but that was only because of the tumultuous circumstances that both parties were currently embroiled in. Over the next few years, Riza had returned on multiple occasions, for various reasons. And a couple of times, Winry had made her way out to the military's HQ as well. They'd been seeing quite a bit of each other since then.

And that was where it had all begun. Maybe it was the loneliness in Winry's sky blue eyes every time she'd had to say goodbye to Ed, or mention his latest escapades. Perhaps it was the way she was always so hard at work, fixing automail and creating her own designs. Or maybe it was her unwavering determination to be as supportive as possible to whomever she was around, always willing to lend a hand with a smile on her face. Whatever the reason, Riza started to notice the excitement and tension in her heart, which would slowly build up every time she and the mechanic had crossed paths.

Riza wasn't alone, however. Winry too had noticed a strange change between the both of them, as her expectation and elation had started to grow stronger whenever she knew that the soldier was to be dropping by, or when she'd headed out to the main base herself. Riza was so kind, even with all that she'd seen and experienced. She was so motherly to all three of them; Winry, Ed and Al. And she was a skilled fighter when it was needed of her. Whenever they were together, Winry had always felt safe and secure. It had eventually reached the point…where she hadn't wanted the woman to leave.

Then, it happened. Riza's fateful mission; to play bodyguard to the town of Resembool, as well as to the mechanic and her guardian. The girl thought her heart would burst from her chest with joy.

She remembered exactly how that day had been, when Riza had shown up at their door. They had enough room, so it made sense for her to stay with them instead of searching for a hotel, and shelling out unnecessary money. The skies had been just as clear as they were today, but the scorching heat was blissfully absent. Instead, there was a soft breeze blowing through the tall grass and trees, playing lightly with the wash on the clothesline.

Winry remembered the outfit that she had been wearing; a light purple tank top, with a pair of white Capri pants. Her sandals had clattered against the stone walkway, as she eagerly scanned the winding road leading up the hill, searching for any arriving figures in the distance. Beside her stood Den, her loyal canine. He was modified with his own mechanical leg, lovingly crafted by his owners. He stared up at her, pink tongue hanging out as he observed her apparent excitement.

And finally, there she was. That long, slender form, with a suitcase in one hand, and the other stretched up to offer shade for her eyes. The girl had felt her heart skip, as Riza reached the house. She'd been smiling; a thin gentle curve that played upon her pink lips. Winry had bowed, welcoming her to their abode as well as the community. Riza had started laughing then, and Winry had felt her nerves tighten.

"It's fine! You don't have to be so formal! After all, we're friends. Right?" The question had lingered upon Winry's mind for a long time since then, and she'd replay it again and again, perhaps wondering if things should have just stayed that way.

The days had passed by in a blur. Riza was a great help around the house, especially with Granny Pinako. She wasn't weak, but she wasn't blessed with the gift of height, either. The soldier had been able to stock the shelves when Winry wasn't available. She'd also chopped the wood-Granny had been pleasantly surprised to see a woman able to complete the task. It had assured her that things were going well in the world among the genders, at least.

And she'd been great fun in the kitchen, too. Winry hadn't known that she could cook. She knew recipes that the girl had been eager to try out just from the descriptions. There had been many laughs and much joy, as the two had cooked up delicious meals nearly every day. If there was ever a spill...Den would show up; a ready and willing furry clean up crew on four legs.

Always at night however, when the lights had gone out and the air was still, Winry would always feel that nagging discomfort; the pain of being alone, with no one to hold onto. She didn't want someone to take care of her. She could manage that just fine on her own. What she needed…was someone to love her. To cradle her heart in steady arms like a treasure, and never leave her wanting.

But love was a fickle mistress. It wasn't easy to find, or keep. And she'd already had her heart broken once before. She knew that he hadn't meant it, but it still stung all the same. Riza had already been on her mind, but she'd pushed the thought away, perhaps out of fear that it was wrong, or just a childish infatuation.

Now she knew for certain: it was real. As real as the pounding in her chest, and as real as the salty tears trickling down her face, to drip from her chin. The days were wonderful, but the nights were heart-wrenching.

Winry wasn't the only one who felt that particular pain, though. Unbeknownst to her, Riza had spent many an evening wide awake, seated atop her bed with the covers still pulled and tucked up neatly beneath. She'd gazed out soundlessly at the silver moon in the sky, thinking over and over again of that beautiful blonde who was just a few doors down from her.

Her cheery demeanor, her tinkling laugh, those sparkling blue eyes, and her enormous heart. Riza had fallen head over heels for the working girl, and she had no idea what to do about it. Whenever they were together, she'd always longed to reach out and run her fingers through her long golden locks; to brush against her cheeks with the tips of her digits; to hold her close and never let go, inhaling that familiar scent of sugar and oil. An unusual combination, but it suited her. She was strong but tender, just like the two substances.

And so many times, she'd wanted to kiss her. To pull her up flush against her, look straight into her eyes and tell her how she felt. And then capture those baby pink buds in a tender liplock.

But she couldn't. Winry wasn't hers. She didn't feel the same way. She had her own interests and desires. Besides, who could ever fall for a dog of the military, especially one like her? Out here, with this girl, she was free to live as she so felt, but if Winry were to ever see her in a meeting? Or on the battlefield? She'd turn away. And Riza wouldn't blame her for it.

She'd loved one other, quite some time ago. But her heart had been shattered when she'd realized the stark, stinging truth; he had no room for love. His attention was on the battlefield, and on his own power. Not on the feelings of the one who stood beside him, day in and day out.

So, the two females had suffered in silence, yearning for the other but refusing to let go of the past-or their own personal doubts.

Then suddenly, it had all finally come to a boiling head. Yesterday had been the turning point for both of them-and it had ended in shock.

…

The day had started off like any other. Riza had done her routine sweep up and down the town-after all, that's what she had been sent out there for. Since Resembool was the home of none other than the famous-and infamous-Fullmetal Alchemist, it had been elevated on the military's watch list.

Recently, they'd been getting reports of possible resistance factions hiding out in the quiet village-dangerous groups that could easily cause damage and start a miniature war. So they'd sent out an official who was both skilled enough, if worst came to worst-and who also knew the area pretty well. Someone who at least knew one person, and could afford to be away for a little while.

And thus, Riza had been selected. After all, she'd been the only other officer who'd gone to Resembool the first time around, to scoop up the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, before he'd been initiated into a military career. That was how she'd first met Winry.

Now, it was the end of her allotted time in the town. Since there hadn't been any instances of violence while she'd been stationed, the heads had called her back to the city. With a weary heart she'd begun the arduous task of packing up her belongings, and hiding her heart away once more beneath the trappings of uniform and gunpowder.

'TNK' 'TNK' 'KNOCK' "Riza? It's Winry. C-can I come in?" The worried tone had set the soldier on alert; she knew what the meeting was about. But she'd responded with a simple yes and slowly, the girl had stepped inside. Riza was halfway done with cleaning up her temporary abode, and Winry stood before her, gaze averted and hands fiddling in front of her skirt. They were clasped together tightly, and she took a deep breath. "S-so, you're leaving now?"

"Yes." This time, the word didn't come out as smoothly. She'd had to keep her voice in check; to think of leaving her again, and to return to her own lonely life was enough to bowl her over. But she couldn't afford to break down now. She was a fighter, first and foremost. Her job was supposed to be her top priority.

"I-it feels…like you just got here, doesn't it?" Winry was having her own battle with emotions, doing her best to avoid the tears and shakes. She had to be strong, especially in front of someone as official as Riza. She couldn't cry; couldn't let loose and blurt out everything that was weighing on her mind at that very moment. She was just here to send her off and wish her well. Right? Right.

"It does." Riza could feel her throat tightening, as she threw another pair of pants into the case. Just a few more items, and then she'd be free. Free to wail under the stars to her heart's content. She could see from the corner of her eye that Winry was starting to tremble. She blinked, packing forgotten in the face of this sudden revelation. Was she really this touched by her presence?

"I…I'll miss you, you know…you're a really great person to be around." Winry swallowed hard; those weren't the words she wanted to say at all! She wanted to scream it out at the top of her lungs; that she loved the first lieutenant, and that she never wanted to be apart. That she'd be willing to move halfway across the world just to stay by her side, money be damned.

Riza's breath hitched in her throat. Winry was so sad…had they really become so close, in just the span of a month or two? It didn't seem possible. And yet, she felt a bizarre twinge of happiness; that her leaving could have such an effect on the girl. Then, she shook it away. She didn't want her to be unhappy. Even if they were never to be together, she wanted Winry to have a good life; to never stop smiling that glorious smile. She could feel her fists clench, as she tried to hold back the words that threatened to spill forth from her writhing tongue.

_I-I can't do this anymore!_ Turning sharply on her heel, Winry headed for the door. "Well…bye, Riza. I-I'll…I'll always love you…" These last four words had tumbled from her lips so effortlessly, a faint whisper among the strained silence. She had to let them out, even if the one they were meant for couldn't hear them.

But Riza hadn't missed a beat. Her heart skipped like a rabbit's, as she watched Winry's small hand wrap around the doorknob. Her head hung low, and her hair cast her face in shadows unfitting of such a lovely creature.

_She said it! She said it! I know she did! I-I can't let this go!_ It was now or never. No more fear. She was a soldier, damn it! And she shouldn't have to be afraid of her own desires. "Winry-wait!" Riza felt her heart leap into her throat, as she strode across to where the girl stood. Slowly, Winry turned around, expecting to be either confronted or hugged, or possibly even the lone audience to a whole new random subject start up altogether. "Yes, Riza"-

'WHUMP' In one swift move, Riza had her pinned against the door. A muffled gasp left the girl's mouth, as the woman's warm, smooth lips were pressed flush to her own. One hand was pushing into the heavy wood behind them, while the other rested lightly atop Winry's shoulder. Her blue eyes closed, as she allowed the previous shock to ebb away, in place of cool, refreshing pleasure.

She reached up, first timid, then a bit more bold, to wrap her arms around the woman's neck. In response, Riza ran her tongue over the girl's bottom lip, but did not force her way inside. Instead, Winry parted her own lips, to grant the female entrance. The two remained linked there, absorbing every flavor and tingle and sensation from the other.

In just a few moments, it was over. They pulled apart, cheeks vibrant with a deep shade of cherry. Neither knew exactly how to address the other, as the present slowly filtered in, seeping over their brief fantasy. The realization dawned on them, and Riza scrambled to explain herself. "Winry…I love you, too." Her heart was bouncing like a tennis ball, and she forced the locks open; denied her vow of silence to set free what had been inside of her for so very long. "I've loved you…for so long now. But I never-I never knew what to say! I didn't want to hurt you…or get hurt myself." This last line came out like a guilty admission, as Winry stared in absolute disbelief.

"A-and then…I heard what you said, just as you were about to leave. I couldn't let you go again-not without hearing what I had to say, at least…and knowing how I felt." There. It was all out. Every single secret and missing piece was laid bare on the table. The ball was in Winry's court now, as the soldier waited for a reply.

_T-this-it can't be real! It's not happening!_ But it was. The lingering taste upon Winry's lips told her otherwise. She brought her fingertips upwards, to graze them lightly over the still tender surface. Part of her was in ecstasy-but the other was screaming foul. _No…no, no! You can't do this-not here, not now! Not when-when you're about to leave me again!_

Even if Riza returned her feelings, the truth was that she would be gone again by the next afternoon. And Winry couldn't handle that. She'd had enough of people coming in and out of her life, without so much as a proper goodbye, or a hint as to when they'd meet again. The confusion was overwhelming. Such a beautiful moment, marred by the stain of indecision.

"N-no…I can't. Riza, I just can't!" And with that, the girl had bolted from the room. Riza stared after her in dismay, one hand extended as if to bring her back. But the fingers only clutched feebly at air. Her heart sank into her stomach, as she'd fallen on her knees, upon the hard ground.

For the first time in forever, Riza Hawkeye had cried. Cried for her lost loves, her ghastly memories, and for leading a life that was truly designed by the damned. Cried for letting the one she wanted; needed the most-to slip through her fingers yet again.

And down the hall, Winry had cried as well; for being unable to follow where her heart yearned to roam. For not having the guts or the means to fulfill her greatest desire: to be truly happy, and to bring happiness to the one she adored.

The sun had continued to shine down, like a blistering yellow lemon, but the inside of that house was pelted by rain and gloom, as two hearts mourned as one.

…

'CAW' 'CAW'

"Jeez…when will the train be here?"

Riza was still seated under the roof at the station. Her eyes were growing blurry staring out into the bleached setting, as the unrelenting glow of the noonday sun covered everything in its sticky, blinding heat. She licked her lips, and let out a soft groan. She was thirsty, too. But what if she left, and missed the departure?

_I can still…taste her…_her thoughts drifted back bitterly, to the memory of the day before. Why had Winry pushed her away? Why hadn't she gone after her more fiercely? Perhaps she should've just backed off in the first place? She'd heard what she'd said. The girl hadn't denied it. So why had she turned tail?

_Maybe she thinks…that I won't come back._ A shuddering pang struck her square in the chest, as she rose up from her seat. Forgetting entirely about her trip out, she rushed through the few crowds, and back up the long hill and twisting road.

_How could I have been so stupid? Edward! She must've been thinking about him!_ She'd had a hunch that, at some point or another, Winry had been in love with him. But he'd gone off on his own mission with that brother of his, and Winry had been left behind, just like always. It had been for its own good reason, but that didn't mean it hurt any less! Riza stumbled on a crack, but managed to regain her balance and continue the trek.

If she truly loved Winry, and was willing to go all the way to win her heart, then she'd have to do everything in her power to convince the girl that history would not be repeating itself. _That I will come back. No matter how far apart we are, I'll never forget her. And I want to know…that she'll never forget me, too!_

With frantic breaths, Riza forced herself onwards; back to the house where it had all begun.

…

'THNK' "Aw, man! I'm so clumsy today-this is the third time I've dropped that blasted wrench!"

Sighing in disappointment before bending down to pick up the fallen tool, Winry tucked a stray strand of straw colored hair behind her ear. She'd been trying to get back to work on a long list of automail repairs and requests, which had been somewhat pushed aside when Riza had shown up.

_Damn it…what was I thinking?_ Giving in and finally placing the tool upon her work table, she sat down before it with head in hands. She'd been given what she'd wanted on a silver platter. And she'd thrown it all away. Why? Why? Because of unspoken fears and past mistakes.

_Why didn't I tell her? I'm sure that she would have been willing to talk things over and work something out, but now…now, it's like we're back to square one! Maybe even beyond that-I've ruined everything!_ She bit down hard on her lower lip, still clinging tightly to the memory of how Riza's lips had felt against her own, like a perfect fit. They were delicate yet firm, and had caressed hers with passion ablaze. It was better than she could have ever dreamed it to be.

_And now she's gone…gone…and I have no clue if we'll ever meet again._ Dejected, Winry looked at a nearby clock. 1:30-Riza's train should have definitely pulled into the station by now. So she was already on her way back to the city.

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "Uh?" Quickly straightening out, she stood from her seat, a curious expression upon her face. _Who could that be?_ Perhaps it was one of their customers, coming by to inquire about the status of a repair…her footsteps awoke the dog, who was curled near the window. But he didn't budge, merely watched with mild interest. In a couple of seconds he was asleep once more.

Smoothing out her top and workpants, Winry opened the door, prepared to flash a grin and chirp out a polite greeting. But her eyes nearly bugged out from their sockets, as she took in the sight before her.

Riza Hawkeye, dressed in full military regalia and sweating bullets, was standing on her doorstep and panting. Winry's heart was going ballistic in her chest; had she forgotten something? Or was there another reason for this unexpected show? She tried to step aside, and let the exhausted woman in. It looked like she'd run all the way back up the hill! "R-Riza, are you"-

'FWUMP' But once again, she was cut off by a sweet embrace. This time, she let everything else go, and instinctively linked her hands behind the woman's neck. They were leaning into the doorframe, not concerned if anyone could see, or about the glaring sun in the sky. All that mattered now was the two of them. Winry had parted her lips, to allow Riza entry once more. She'd longed for that taste after yesterday, and it was even more delicious the second time around. The woman obliged, tongue flicking against her own, and the two enjoyed their precious moment of peace and bliss.

Again, they were forced to pull apart. But this time, Winry did not let go, and neither did Riza. They stood there, gazes firmly locked upon the other, and both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Riza, I'm so sorry!"

"Winry, please forgive me!"

They blushed then, realizing that both of them had been wanting to say the exact same thing to the other. It was like synchronicity. Or perhaps, they'd both finally managed to come to their senses.

"Riza, I'm-I'm sorry for pushing you away. It was just…I was afraid of losing you. That I'd give you my heart…but you'd never return." In response, Riza brushed her lips over the blonde's forehead.

"Winry, even if I left, I'd always come back for you. Always. I may be a dog of the military, but…dogs are notoriously loyal to the ones they love, as well." Her golden eyes crinkled with a loving smile. "And I love you. Not even a war would keep us apart." Winry rested her head against the female's chest, listening to the steady beats beneath the fabric and skin. "Not that I don't wish for us to be closer, though…"

"Someday." Riza blinked, as Winry lifted her gaze to lock with her lover's. "I-I'm-I'm going to save up my money…and when I have enough, I'll move out to the city. To be with you." Riza felt a mixture of joy and worry bubble up inside. "Winry, I don't want to force you"-

"It's alright." The girl was smiling, adoring and determined. Riza realized then that she was serious. "I can find a job as a mechanic-even if it's not automail, everybody needs help of some kind. I've been planning to find outside work eventually, anyway. Granny knows this, too." She stretched upwards, to plant her lips atop Riza's again, and to savor the intoxicating flavor. Love was truly a miracle. "For you…I'm willing to do anything."

"Same here…" Yes, Riza had missed her train. She'd left her luggage at the station. And she'd nearly gotten heatstroke scrambling through the town and up that murderous hill. But to have Winry in her arms, not just close by but _there_? To have her as her one and only, not just as a friend or a dream?

Yeah…it was all worth it. For the both of them.

**A/N: And...ta-da! How was that?**

**This is a series idea that I had in my mind for a long while now, but I never got around to completing it until now. It's a story that's comprised of oneshots, centered on the pairing of RizaxWinry in 'FMA'. To be honest, I had never thought of putting the two together before-you can blame some lovely fanart on dA for my sudden change of heart. ;p They do seem to mesh pretty well together, though. :)**

**This is my first offering, not just to the couple but to the 'FMA' fandom in general. Let me know what you think of it. Too long, sappy, just right, boring, funny, accurate? It's probably the closest I'll ever get to canon, so...yeah. ^^; I'll be updating this one maybe every few weeks. Still gotta write more chapters/stories (I only have two more saved so far.)**

**The rating will change, since the level of the content WILL rise. Just to be safe, it'll probably be upped to M in the future. Savvy? If you guys like this, let me know. If not, then I won't bug you with anymore. ^^;**

**Happy holidays, everyone.**

**=^.^=**

**UPDATE: Fanart is now available for this story! After so long, I finally managed to get my lazy ass in gear, and post something at the club on dA! XD Here's the link:**

http: / alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / art / RizaxWinry-Return-to-Me- 156016769 **(Just remove the spaces.) Enjoy!**


	2. Bubbles

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Bubbles

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Yuri

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **M

'SQK' 'SHAA…'

"Ahh…this is just what the doctor ordered."

The sun was high in the sky, shrinking the long shadows of the city to mere black puddles around the foundations of the various businesses and establishments. Although it was warm, there was a faint breeze trickling through the nooks and crannies of the alleys and fences. People were having fun, strolling through the streets or taking in the sights-this place tended to attract its fair share of tourists. Every so often, a uniformed official would pass by, but the energy was light and casual. No one was afraid, simply enjoying the lazy afternoon.

In a small but cozy complex, just a few blocks from one of the intersections was the home of one Riza Hawkeye. She was currently languishing on the edge of her tub, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe. Her golden eyes were trained downwards, as she waited for the hot water to finish pouring in.

For some reason or other, she'd gotten the rest of the day off, along with a small handful of the other workers. It had certainly been a startling occurrence; after all, the military HQ was a very busy place. While the populace was out frolicking and daydreaming, the soldiers were keeping an eye on things, making sure that the setting stayed peaceful. So to receive a sudden discharge for the day? Not the most expected event out there. Perhaps things were a little too peaceful.

But, Riza wasn't about to complain. The order couldn't have come at a better time. She was in some serious need of a little TLC-soldier or not, she was still a woman. And even she had her moments of desire; the longing for some self-pampering. Now, she had the chance to indulge her fantasies, via a hot soak, some bubbles, and bath salts.

Carefully extending a hand to the counter, she pulled down her two tiny bottles: one for a bubble bath, and the other for soothing tension with the scent of lavender. She smiled, and began adding the ingredients to the running tap. In no time the entire bathroom was filled with sweet smells, while the tub was full of big, bouffant bubbles.

The water had nearly reached the top of the rim, and she turned off the faucet with a soft squeak. Slipping out of her robe, she slowly stepped into the luxurious mini pond, sliding down bit by bit, until only her head remained above the water. It was simply heavenly! She had the whole place to herself, and it would stay that way until who knew when! The only other being who shared the house with her was Black Hayate, her loyal dog. But he was fast asleep in the parlor, curled up under a warm spot in front of the window. And her partner wasn't set to arrive home for at least another few hours. Letting out a contented sigh, Riza closed her eyes, and started to drift off into a daydream.

'SHF' 'SHF' "Mm?" Were her ears playing tricks on her? She swore that there was somebody at the door. Figuring that it might have just been the sifting water around her, she was about to resume her relaxation, when suddenly-

'CLICK' "Ahh, it's great to be back!" Riza's jaw dropped in surprise, as she sat up from her frothy bed. So early! Why was she home so soon? She heard Hayate bark in greeting, but he apparently didn't rise from his seat. He knew this guest, after all. And before Riza could question any further what was going on, the door swung open.

There stood Winry Rockbell, clad in her usual tank top and Capri pants. There was a look of astonishment upon her youthful features, before it gave way to a big grin of delight. "Hey, Riza! What are you doing home already?" She strode over, now perching herself on the edge of the tub. The woman let out a long sigh.

She loved Winry. Really, she did. But Winry wasn't one to understand the meaning of such words as 'settling down', or 'quiet time'. After all, she was a mechanic. She lived for those moments of frantic rushing, with one's nose to the grindstone. And even with all of the intense concentration it required for her masterpieces to be complete, she was still as bouncy and exuberant as always. It was something that Riza both loved-and couldn't stand-about her sweetheart.

Especially right now, as she was aiming for a nice, rejuvenating soak in the tub, surrounded by her silks and oils. Winry was poking at the bubbles, giggling at the somewhat annoyed expression on Riza's face. "What? You still haven't told me why you're here." She leaned over, and blew gently over a pile of foamy confections. They parted, revealing a hint of Riza's thigh beneath.

"You first." The soldier lay back against the cool tile of the tub, as Winry gave her the thumbs up sign. "I just wanted to! Business was slow today, and I didn't have any orders to complete! So since my schedule was cleared, I decided to come home!" She smiled broadly. "And lucky for me, I found you!"

Riza shook her head. Of course it would be something like that. Winry had never been a predictable girl, whether she'd been rushing out to Central to visit Ed, or moving out to the city, away from her dearest guardian, to start her own mechanics business. Female mech fanatics were rare, and Winry was a cutie, to boot. But after the initial attraction had died down, people had realized just how skilled she was at what she did. So it wasn't long before the paychecks had started rolling in.

"Now you have to tell me your story!" Winry's blue eyes were sparkling, as she scooped up a cluster of soap in her hand. Riza took a deep breath. "I got the rest of the day off. Don't know why, but I wasn't about to turn it down. So, I came back here for a little R and R." She looked pointedly at the girl, who was nodding sagely. "There. Happy now?"

Winry smirked. "Uh-huh." 'WHOOSH' And before Riza had a chance to react, she'd thrown the clump of bubbles at her face. The woman sputtered, as the suds trailed down her forehead, into her eyes and down her cheeks. "Winry! Cut it out!"

"Sorry, hon! But you just looked so serious! I thought it might loosen you up a bit!" In response, Riza let out a huff. "That's what this bath is for! I was planning to enjoy it, in peace and quiet! Can't I get just a few minutes alone?" She did her best to put on a convincing expression of pleading, and hoped that her companion would understand.

It seemed to work-Winry had stopped laughing and now appeared to be in deep thought. Perhaps the girl was finally ready to back off, and let her have her fleeting few moments of calm and solitude. She'd make it up to her later on.

"Oh! I know what you need!" Riza had struck out. Her entire previous speech had obviously gone in one ear and out the other of the female grease monkey. Who was, in fact, covered with a decent few stains at that very moment. _Come to think of it…she could use a bath, too._ Riza pondered this thought.

"Don't go anywhere, Riza! I'll be back!" Winry leapt up from her seat beside the woman, to scramble out the bathroom door. Riza tilted her head in confusion. "Now what on Earth is she up to?"

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' She found out soon enough. "Here! Company!" And before the soldier could respond, her peaceful soak was being bombarded by all manner of plastic creations. They hit the water with gusto, and sprayed her face with soap once more. She blocked her head with her hands. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Bath toys!" Riza's jaw dropped in disbelief. A couple of boats, three squeaky ducks and a fish. Riza stared, as Winry picked up the puffer fish, squeezing its belly. It let out a few soft but honking cries, and the girl giggled. "That's not all it can do! Watch this!" She held it under the water for a few seconds, and Riza felt the fins graze against her middle. Winry didn't even seem to realize how close her hand was. But before Riza could make anything of it, the fish was above the surface once again. "Okay, now what"-

'SQUIRT' 'SQEEEK' "Aw! Yeek!" The fish began shooting water at her from its pursed lips. Winry was having a ball, as Riza desperately tried to keep the streams from hitting her eyes or going up her nose. Why was the concept of solitude so difficult for Winry to grasp? She was watching the woman, baby blues glittering with mischievous intent. "Having fun yet, lover?"

_Well, there goes my afternoon dream._ Riza could only shake her head, as strands of her now damp blonde locks stuck to her forehead. She'd kept her hair done up in its usual style, but Winry's barrage of interruptions and pranks had drenched her quite a bit. And she was still as tense as before. Her young playmate simply sat there, grinning at her in triumph. She'd thought that she'd won in this little game of endurance and creativity?

_Not yet, you haven't._ If Riza wasn't going to be allowed to enjoy her soak in peace, then she'd just have to find another method to unwind. And with this new challenge presented before her, she had the perfect idea on how to do it.

Her lips curled up into a knowing smirk, and her eyes were shadowed by her long, curved lashes. Winry blinked, bewildered by this sudden change in her companion's expression. "Riza? What's"-

'YANK' "Eep!" 'SPLSH' And without warning, the older female had grabbed a hold of Winry's wrists, dragging her into the bubbly tub. She let out a series of shrieks as she sat up, completely soaked through and neck deep in the froth. Riza let out a hearty laugh, as Winry splashed at her in childish anger. "N-no fair! That's just dirty!" The soldier merely responded with "Well, so were you!" Pouting, Winry crossed her arms over her clingy top, and turned her back to the woman.

Riza shook her head. _Just like always._ This girl hated to lose, so very much. And it was a hoot to see her all worked up. Carefully slipping her hands through the water, she wrapped them around Winry's waist, and pulled her up flush against her body in the water. She let out a cry of shock and struggled for a bit, but gave up as soon as she felt Riza's chest pressing into her spine. "Hmph. And I'm supposed to forgive you now?"

"Well…maybe." Riza rested her head on the girl's shoulder, playfully nipping at her ear. She shuddered, but didn't say anything. "You know that I only did it to prove a point. If you were so interested in my bath time activities, then I figured that you should join me in them." Winry blushed, but was still silent.

Riza chuckled, plating a soft kiss against her collar. "Admit it…it's not too bad. At least I never chased you out, right?" She trailed her tongue upwards, and began kissing her neck. As she sucked gently at the flesh, Winry finally let out a moan. "Y-you-you don't play fair…Riza."

The woman rolled her eyes. "When I'm around you, I can never fight fair. I'm always willing to resort to every last trick in the book…if only to end up with you in my arms at the end of the day." Winry's heart skipped a beat then, and she shifted atop her nude companion, to lock blue eyes onto amber.

"You are so crafty…and I can't get enough of it." Winry leaned over, catching Riza's lips in a tender kiss. Her hand fumbled beneath the water, to brush over her lover's firm thighs with delicate fingertips. They pulled apart, and Riza fixed her with a kind-but utterly devious-smile. "You know I love you, Winry…but I still haven't gotten my TLC for the day. Which was why I stepped foot inside this miniature swimming pool in the first place, mind you." She slipped one of her hands upwards, beneath the soggy fabric of Winry's tank top. "So…what should we do about that, hmm?" She cupped one of the girl's breasts in between her slender fingers, and gave it a good squeeze. Winry let out another moan, and she looked at Riza with a knowing smirk.

"You tease. You're so manipulative." She leaned closer, turning around so she was now fully facing the woman. Her legs were spread as she sat in Riza's lap, running her hand up and down her toned stomach. "But I wouldn't have it any other way…after all, the military is supposed to be skilled at negotiations, hmm?" Riza closed the distance between them.

"You know me too well, Winry Rockbell…" Their lips melted together, as they shared a truly intimate kiss amidst the suds and toys. One of the boats floated by, as Winry pressed Riza further back into the tub. Riza nibbled lightly at the girl's lower lip, while reaching up with her other hand, to tangle them in Winry's long golden locks. She tugged at them lightly, feeling the tip of her lover's tongue run over her upper lip, then the lower. She parted them, and the girl slipped inside. Without hesitation, Riza followed suit. The two females enjoyed the sensation of the warm water swishing around them, with the solidity of their companion weighing in their arms.

"Aah…" Winry arched back, as Riza broke the kiss to begin sucking at her neck once more. Her right hand was still beneath the girl's top, as she began to play with the soft, sensitive flesh. In appreciation, Winry ground gently against the woman's middle, and her own hand began to slip down beneath the shade of soap clusters.

While one hand caressed Riza's cheek, with fingers trailing down to grip at bare shoulder, the other ran lovingly over full thighs, to rest securely between the two legs. She looked at the woman for reassurance, and Riza responded with another swift kiss to the mouth. So Winry went ahead with her motions.

Her thin fingers slid between the woman's moist folds, to settle deep inside her core. She felt Riza twitch beneath her, as the familiar sensation took control of her entire body. Clutching tightly at her beloved's back, she let out a soft gasp as Winry's nimble fingers began going in and out, in a steady pumping movement. She reached in farther, pressing her tips against the damp walls, and Riza threw back her head in pleasure. She desperately sought to capture Winry's sweet lips in hers once more, as the actions continued.

In and out, while Riza's own hand stimulated the delicate flesh beneath the thin top. She let out a throaty moan, as Winry's thrusts grew faster. Pressing her chin into the girl's collar, the two now moved as one; a pair of lovers alone together in a sea of serenity and passion. A strange combination, but at that moment there was nowhere else either party wished to be. It was truly the melding of peace and harmony.

Calling out the girl's name in a series of flushed mewls and gasps, Winry curved her hand around the back of Riza's neck, to cup her head as the ministrations became wilder. The water was sloshing around them, as Riza felt her toes curl in ecstasy. She was breathing hard into Winry's shoulder, and the girl was panting as well, grinding up against her lover. With a final thrust, Riza's excitement, all that had been building up for so long was released in a rush of euphoria and cum. The sticky warmth seeped into the scented bath, as the two took a few moments to catch their breath.

"So, Riza…" Winry fixed the woman with a tired, but cocky grin, "was that what you had in mind?" With a tender last kiss, Riza pulled her against her chest. The two remained there in that embrace, even as the suds began to dissipate and the water started to cool.

"No, Winry." She brushed her hand over the girl's head, smoothing back her long locks. "It was better."

Next time she had the day off, it was going to be her turn to surprise the mechanic with an unexpected visit. Oh, the possibilities…they were absolutely endless.

"So…what do I do with my clothes?"

**A/N: And here it is: the second installment to my oneshot series. Yeah...so far, the response has been heartbreakingly nonexistant. But what can you do except keep on going, hoping for a better tomorrow? (Jeez...that sounded way too depressing, even for me. Sorry 'bout that. ^^;)**

**Anyways, how did you all enjoy this one? It was the first lemon I ever wrote for the pair, as well as the second real sex scene I ever wrote, in general. Let me know how it turned out. I was trying to go for sexy but loving, without wandering into the territory of mindless smut. I kind of like to have a story going before I jump into the lovemaking, you know? And yes, I was also attempting some humor here, as well. XD Did it work at all? Feedback is welcomed and IMMENSELY appreciated. :)**

**Okay. Hopefully, the next update will show up in time for Valentine's Day...hopefully. Luckily, I have just the story needed to post, too...^^- Take care, everybody.**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Surprise, Surprise

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K+

'TMP' 'TMP' 'CREAK' "Oh, shoot! Gotta stay quiet-eep!"

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, as the city slowly began to awaken, its residents ready for another day of work and play. Houses lit up one by one, and their occupants rose from the security of a warm bed, to make their way to tables, chairs and closets, before walking out the doors and into the stirring streets.

On one such block, two figures were headed from their rooms to the stairs. Both were fully dressed, on a crash course with the kitchen. With light fleeting steps, they tried to keep from revealing their presence to the other.

"W-what the-? Winry?"

"R-Riza? Why are you up?"

Of course, their plans would have worked better if they both hadn't had the same idea. Shadowy blue eyes came face to face with deep amber, as both females scanned each other from top to bottom. _Why is she out here at this hour? And in fresh clothes, too?_

Riza Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell had been together for a couple years by this point. Everyone in their respective circles, which often crossed over, knew about their long running relationship. The two had known each other since Winry was but a teen and Riza had been a beginner in the military. Now Winry was an accomplished mechanic with her own business, while Riza was a First Lieutenant, under the command of one Roy Mustang.

It was the start of a new year, and people had eased into the new routine of another set of twelve months. From New Years to Halloween and everything in between, the clock had starting ticking from the top once again. And in particular, one holiday on the calendar stood out to these two more than any other.

Valentine's Day was five days away. And they were determined to surprise their lover with the greatest gift they could find.

The past few times the day of red hearts and pink confetti had rolled around, both had scrambled at the last minute to find something suitable for one another. And although it had been sweet nonetheless, it hadn't been planned. So this year, they were going all out to find that ultimate declaration of their love. And they were going to start by heading out early, before their set jobs began, in order to obtain more free time for browsing and shopping-their schedules took enough out of them as it was-without revealing their motives or actions to their partner.

So why, _why_ were they standing at the top of the stairs, staring at each other like goldfish?

_Gotta think fast! Gotta be cool!_ Clearing her throat, Riza gave the girl before her a simple smile. It was sweet without letting slip any clue as to her plans. "Good morning, Winry. You're up early."

_I-I could say the same to you, too!_ But Winry did not voice this thought. Instead, she gave Riza her own charming grin. "Morning, Riza! Just felt like greeting the dawn, is all! What about you?"

"Umm…" _No-I can't agree with her! It's too suspicious. I have to find another reason!_ Preparing to descend the staircase, Riza let out a soft chuckle. "I had some papers that needed a final once-over. I would have done it last night, but I was just _bushed_!" Emphasizing the last word, she looked over at her companion, who was right next to her on her own path for the bottom floor. Winry didn't seem wary or prying, so her ploy must have worked. Mentally, the soldier let out a heavy sigh.

_Good, good! She's completely clueless as to my agenda for the day!_ Winry was breathing her own sigh of relief. There was nothing wrong with Riza's reply; after all, she spent a good amount of time in the office at the military HQ. So she often brought pieces of her work home with her. Winry was just glad that she wasn't trying to scrutinize her own weak excuse. _Greeting the dawn-yeah, right! This coming from the girl who can barely make it on time to open her own shop!_

But Riza had bought the line without a second thought. _Well, that's a refreshing change. Perhaps she's finally trying to get out of her old habits? Good for her!_ Riza let a tiny smirk play briefly upon her lips, as they reached the foot of the stairs. _I should reward her for her new ethic-and I will. That's why this Valentine's Day has to be absolutely perfect!_

Winry was having her own ideas over Riza's morning checkup. _Riza always works so hard…she deserves a nice gift. And that's why this year, I shall not be thwarted in my attempts! The perfect present shall be mine!_

As they walked into the kitchen, Riza headed for the coffeepot, while Winry made a beeline for the cabinets. They both needed adequate nutrition if they wanted to last the day. "Winry, would you like some coffee, too?"

"No thank you, Riza. Would you care for some oatmeal?" Winry pulled down the box of mix, and opened another small door to find a bowl. The soldier shook her head, planning to grab a fruit from the fridge. Winry nodded, already imagining a nice tall glass of milk.

Once their breakfasts were ready, they sat at the dining table in silence, eating their meals without looking up at each other. In record time they had finished, and stood up to dump their dishes in the sink. Stopping together before the basin, they both glanced appraisingly at each other.

_What's with the synchronicity today? I need a getaway!_ Riza cleared her throat. "Winry, you're not going to read the paper this morning?" In that single moment that the girl took to pause, she had dropped her things in the sink, and was already halfway to the door. "Well, I'll see you later!" Scooping her wallet from its hiding place in the couch cushions-she'd left it there the night before-she bent down to lace up her boots.

_Wait-what? The paper?_ Scrambling to deposit her own utensils, Winry bolted from the kitchen, yanking up her small purse from behind the candelabra on the countertop. Riza was almost finished tying her shoes, and Winry reached forwards to grab her own pair of combats. What was that all about? Pulling on her shoes, she gave Riza a slightly questioning expression. "Riza, don't forget your folder now. You don't want all that hard work to have gone to waste, right?"

"Huh?" The woman stopped in the middle of her chore, and Winry quickly took the chance to shove her feet into her boots-she'd tie them later-and slip out the door. "Bye, Riza! Have a good day now!" Trying not to trip on her own feet, Winry hurried down the street.

"Augh! I got distracted!" Fumbling with the second bow, she rushed outside, catching up with Winry in about a minute's time. She tried not to look shocked, as the uniform clad female jogged up to her. _Darn it…Riza sure is clingy today._ "You're gonna open shop? At this hour? A tad early, don't you think?"

Winry felt her cheeks begin to flush. Stuttering, she tried to turn the tables on her suddenly inquisitive lover. "W-well, what about you? The HQ isn't even unlocked yet!" _Touché, Winry. Touché._ _Well, I'll be seeing you later, so it doesn't really matter…_Riza turned down the first intersection, planning to stop and browse the window displays at the jewelry store. But instead of going ahead, Winry continued to follow her. And Riza wasn't the only one who was getting antsy.

_J-jeez! Is she stalking me or something?_ Winry had had the exact same thought on her mind: to go and look over the items in the window. As the jewelry shop pulled into view, both females ground to a halt before the glass. The store was closed, and an awkward silence fell over the two, as no new words left their lips. What could they possibly say here? Their precious free time was slipping away, as their morning escapade seemed more and more like a foolish gamble. Patrons were starting to appear upon the streets, and a few cast quizzical stares in their direction.

"U-uh, oh look at the time!" Winry had to admit defeat. It was just too blatant what was going through her mind then and there. "S-see you, Riza!" The soldier's jaw hung open in bewilderment, as Winry fled back up the road they had come, before darting around the corner. Had she just won, in a strange way?

No. She hadn't. Looking at her watch, Riza realized that more time had passed than she'd thought while they were standing with their eyes off in space. She didn't even have a second to spare as she brushed past her secret destination, cursing her luck. So all her plotting had been for nothing? One day had amounted to naught but a gigantic waste. Boots pounding on the pavement, she skidded to a halt before the military building, and rushed up the steps to make it to her office before anyone noticed her absence. The sunlight was already streaking the sky with trails of periwinkle, as she burst through the doors and thundered up the floors.

Winry wasn't doing much better, either. By the time she had reached her shop, a small line of customers were waiting outside. Blurting out a hurried apology, she unlocked the door and ran into the back to pull on her work clothes. It took so much out of her just to manage awakening on time to arrive at her own business properly! And now here she was, stressed and miserable, as she checked off the first day on the countdown. Only four more days left to attempt the seemingly impossible.

As both eased into their daily routines, one thought was prominent on their minds:

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow, I will not be defeated! Break time is calling!_ But not today. Their breaks would be spent napping in uninterrupted bliss, to catch all the z's that they'd missed earlier.

…

"Eh? You're going out for your break?"

It was Day Two of the Valentine's Rush, and Riza was currently standing at the top of the stairs upon her floor. Before her was Havoc, ever-present cigarette lit and dangling from his mouth. He raised an eyebrow as she gave him a short nod. "I have some errands to attend to, and this is the only spare time I can afford right now." He waved a hand as if to say good luck, and she headed down to the ground level.

Yesterday had been a complete and utter disaster. But this time, she was alone. There was no way that she'd run into Winry today, while out on break in the city. The mechanic only took breaks when she remembered to; sometimes she'd get so carried away with her repairs that she'd forget to eat. Chuckling to herself at her lover's personal quirks, Riza stepped outside into the daylight, and began her journey to the bookstore.

Winry liked to read when she had a chance. Perhaps Riza could find a textbook on metals and melding, or a magazine about the latest available inventions. Smiling in assurance, she pulled open the glass door. The bell above jingled lightly, as she headed for the new releases. Browsing over the shelves, her shoulder happened to bump into another who was also scanning the most recent arrivals. About to offer a casual apology, her voice choked as the figure turned around. All the color drained from her face, as the person before her squeaked in response. "R-Riza?"

There stood Winry, clad in her faded blue jumpsuit with a glossy magazine on weaponry opened in her hands. Nearly flinging the book back onto the shelf, she tried to seem natural, as her heart skipped beneath her clothes. "W-what brings you here?"

"Oh, I-I was just on my break, and I decided to stop in to…take in the sights! Yeah!" Inwardly, Riza was screaming. _Why now? Why now? This is insane-is she reading my mind or something? _How had Winry known to show up here at the same time as her? _Don't tell me…_

"Really? I'm on my break, too!" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Trying to look as cool as was doable in that moment, the soldier began to back away slowly, in the direction of the exit. "W-well, it's been…nice talking to you! See you tonight!" And in a flash, she was gone. Winry groaned, making her way out the door as well. Now she couldn't get her anything from here, either! She'd know that was why she was here in the first place! Grumbling under her breath, the girl stomped back to her shop.

And so, the second day went by with no success for either party. After another night of steady slumber, Day Three was upon them. This time though, they were unable to wrangle any free time to sneak a peek at the shops. Things were looking grim as both returned home in dejected spirits. The third night flew by in a blur of tossing and turning, as the last two days loomed before them.

_Okay. You can do this, Riza…just go in there and ask them!_ Standing outside of the Rec Room, Riza was trying to steel her nerves for the new mission she was about to undertake. Twisting the knob and letting the door swing open before her, she strode inside and planted herself squarely before her comrades. They looked up from their various activities; Havoc was lounging and smoking, Breda was working on a crossword puzzle, Fuerey was finishing up a report, and Fulman was reading a book. She took a deep breath, and they prepared themselves for all hell to break loose.

But instead, they were pleasantly surprised by her calm tone of voice-and it was paired up with an unusual request. They blinked, as if trying to be certain that this wasn't a dream. "You want us…to find a Valentine's gift for your girlfriend?"

Riza nodded in embarrassment. "I've already run into her twice while rushing around. And I wasn't able to go out yesterday, which means I only have two days left to procure the proper present and prepare it." She pulled out her wallet. "I'll give you my money. I-I know it sounds weird, but please-just humor me. Fate really isn't on my side right now." As strange as the whole situation was, they couldn't deny the plea of their teammate. After all, if any one of them were in trouble she'd be there to help them out without question. So, accepting the funds, they embarked on their mission of mercy.

And thirty minutes later, this is what they returned with. Riza was truly dumbfounded. _Why God, why? Do you hate me or something…?_

Laid out on the tabletop were four different items. And not a one made any sense whatsoever.

The first one up was Havoc. He had purchased a pack of cigarettes, in a colorful box. Riza had to do everything in her power to keep from strangling him. "Jean…Winry doesn't smoke."

"I know, but what with all this stress between the two of you, she just might start. And what better way to go than with flavored ones? Look, they're even marketed specifically towards women!" Averting her eyes, she observed the next item on the list.

From Breda, there was a miniature chess set. Although it wasn't nearly as crazy as Havoc's idea, the fact remained that neither she nor Winry knew how to play the game. And to be honest, they didn't particularly care to. With a heavy sigh, she moved on to Fulman.

"A…dictionary?" He nodded. "It's important to keep one's mind focused and sharp at all times." She understood the logic behind his reasoning…sort of. But Riza knew that if she were to present this to Winry, she'd mistake it as a sign that Riza didn't like her speech patterns, or something as similarly absurd. With dread, she gazed at the last item in the bunch, which had been bought by Fuerey. It was a wrench.

"Well, she's a mechanic, and that was the only thing I could think of, so…" he blushed slightly, turning his head. Riza had to give him credit, for at least remembering her companion's occupation. Pocketing the tool-maybe Winry could use a new one-she thanked the officers for their attempts, and weaved wearily back to her desk. The last thing she saw as she left was Havoc preparing to try one of the supposedly flavored cigarettes. _No wonder he's still single._

…

'DOOM'

It was the last day of searching for both females, as Valentine's Day was lurking just another twelve or so hours away. Riza had managed to pick up a card at the local stationary shop, but was still stumped as far as gifts went. She'd been to the candy shop, the clothing store, and even dropped in to the hardware shop to browse around. In the end, she'd found nothing appealing, and retreated home feeling utterly defeated.

Winry wasn't having any better of a time than she was. Her fourth day had been spent hunched over her workbench, attempting to craft a gift from her spare supplies that had been scattered about. But it had ultimately wound up as a failure, as she ended up with a mound of melted parts that resembled nothing remotely close to an expression of love. It looked like the dropping from some kind of robotic creature!

This final day, she'd been to the weapon's joint-too freaking expensive!-as well as the flower shop and pet store. Perhaps she could get something for Black Hayate, and pass it off as a gift for the woman? The scheme was too harebrained to come close to working. After finding a card at the stationary store-the same one that Riza had stepped into, in fact (but of course Winry didn't know this)-she'd trudged home, dreading the arrival of the morning.

And so, Valentine's Day finally came, finding both females seated upon the couch in the living room. They were trying not to fidget, as the prospect of gifts loomed over their heads like a raincloud. How were they going to get out of this one? They hadn't found a single worthwhile present for their significant other; the one who they loved more than life itself. How pathetic was that?

_Dang it…better just get this over with._ Winry reached into her pocket, and pulled out the card she'd chosen for Riza.

_Shoot…this is even worse than last year. But…_Riza slipped her hand into her coat, removing her card as well. And as they passed them over in silence, they suddenly stopped in realization.

_Oh…my God. We-we even grabbed the same blasted greeting cards?_ And at that moment, Riza could no longer hold back. She burst into giggles. Winry, at first stunned by the supposed mishap, soon found herself joining her lover in raucous laughter. Everything from the past week poured out, as they looked at each other, wiping the tears from their eyes. Riza was the first to speak. "Winry, I-I'm sorry, for not making this Valentine's Day a memorable one…"

"A-are you kidding? This is probably the most standout celebration I can remember!" She inhaled deeply, taking the woman's hand in hers. "I'm sorry for not being able to find a gift for you either, though…"

With that, Riza leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. As they broke apart, both sides were grinning sheepishly.

"I guess we got so caught up in the idea of perfection that we forgot what Valentine's is really all about: being happy and thankful for the one you love." Winry nodded. "And it backfired on us, big time. I mean, all those awkward encounters-at one point I thought you were stalking me!" She chuckled, and Riza threw in her own two cents. "You think that's bad? I thought you were reading my mind!" There was another round of laughter, as they cuddled together. "Ahh…I even tried to make you something." Winry blushed from the memory. "Needless to say, it wasn't successful."

Riza tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her studded ear. "I actually gave the guys at the HQ my money, and told them to pick out my present." Now Riza was the guilty one. "I seriously thought I was cursed." Winry snickered. "What did they come back with?"

"Everything that made no sense to gift wrap and hand over on a day like this. Breda got a mini chess set, and Fulman picked up a dictionary." Winry snorted. "Fuerey got a wrench, which I actually kept. Oh, but Havoc's was the worst of all! He bought flavored cigarettes for women!" The girl swatted Riza's arm playfully. "No way! Really?"

"Yep. And he was about to smoke one when I left. He said that you were probably close to lighting one up, because of all the stress of this darn holiday." Winry rolled her eyes. "Not on your life. I kind of need my lungs to survive?" Riza nodded, pulling the girl closer.

So Valentine's Day hadn't been the big blow out that they'd been expecting. But in the end, it didn't matter. They were with the one they loved, and they'd probably added a few more years to their lives with all the uncontrollable chortling. They couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Winry." Riza kissed her head. Winry snuggled against her tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Riza." They sat in contentment for another few moments.

"Hey, Riza…you said that you kept the wrench?"

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! And Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

**Third installment of my RizaxWinry oneshot series. In the spirit of the holiday, it is a Valentine themed episode; fluff and giggles between the odd couple. How was it?**

**Yeah...for the first time, the other members of military HQ have a role or two! XD I've actually got them showing up in later stories as well-they're just too important and amusing not to include. Hopefully, I didn't mangle their personalities that badly here. Although written in fun, I still tried to aim for a realistic and believable portrayal of them all. Let me know how it turned out.**

**Hope you all have a good Valentine's Day, whether alone or sharing it with that special someone. :)**

**=^.^=**


	4. Dog Day Sunrise

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Dog Day Sunrise

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

"Batten the hatches! Strengthen the defenses on the right flank!"

"Captain, D-Block isn't responding! Should we send out a"- 'WHOOSH'

"Get down!" 'BOOM' 'THOOM'

'RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT' "Shit! We're runnin' out of ammo!"

The scenery barely registered out here in the land of blood, bullets and octane. Men and women were shouting, bodies caked with sweat and dirt. Some held guns, while others were running to and fro from behind dunes, right in the middle of blazing combat. There was carnage everywhere; not even the base camps were exempt from the violence. Smoking craters, caused by well-placed barrages of grenades, were all that remained of some tent clusters.

This had once been a peaceful village, surrounded by mountains and green fields. But it was nothing more than a living, breathing graveyard, bombed beyond the point of no return at least three times over. The scorched Earth, no longer lush and green, was littered with lifeless bodies and spent shells, and the air was filled with the pungent fumes of gunpowder and death. The rotted flesh of the wounded and dying only served to churn the stomachs of those still struggling to survive, as they reloaded their barrels and tightened their bandanas. Enemy or comrade, it didn't matter. All were affected by the ghastly disease called war.

In the village, the state of disarray was even more prominent. Buildings and respectable businesses were reduced to wreckage in the span of a minute. Only foundations remained, like jagged bones jutting from the carcass of this long dead town. Soldiers, insurgents and even the original inhabitants themselves were playing hide and seek among the morbid decay. It was a cruel spectacle, as families or lone survivors would scurry across as soon as the gunfire stopped, thinking that this was their opportunity for escape. But they were gunned down in a hail of firepower, or blown sky high by bombers and craftily hidden land mines.

Among this desolate wasteland were blue clad military officials and subordinates, as they fought to stay alive. They were here to restore peace to the threatened land, but in return had to haul out their own massive weaponry to do so. Peace was only obtainable though destruction-which was exactly what peace was against. It was a Catch 22, laughing in the face of what these people stood for.

But they had no choice. They were soldiers, and this was a war. They couldn't just turn their heads and pretend that it wasn't real; that these actions didn't concern them. They were caught in the midst of it all, and it was either stand or die. Fight until all opposition had been eliminated and the mission objective had been achieved.

"Jesus! These guys are relentless!" Taking cover in one of the many empty structures was a ragtag team of blue-coated military dogs. One of them had sandy spiked locks, and a cigarette was hanging from his tightly stretched lips. He held a rifle up against his chest, while his back was pressed into the fractured stone wall. His head was turned, and he jumped away as another loud explosion echoed from beyond the barricade.

"Don't drop your ashes on the rounds! I don't wanna go home in a box with that indignity over my head!" The speaker was a portly male with a hint of five o'clock shadow under his chin. His buzz cut locks were hidden beneath a helmet, as he tossed another packet of shells to a tall male with grey hair and narrow eyes. From a distance, they appeared closed. "How many are out there, Fulman?"

"At least twenty. More are marching in, but the source seems to be diverting their attention elsewhere. So…thirty-two." The second man let out a deep sigh. "Looks like it's no rest for us tonight!"

"What were you expecting, Breda? To play a new round of chess or something? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it'll be another few weeks before we progress enough to be issued release from this hellhole!" The male with the cigarette took a long drag, blowing out in a heavy cloud of smoke, and Breda frowned at him. "Well jeez, Havoc! I can dream, can't I?"

"If you keep that up, you're liable to get us killed!" This speaker was younger than the others, but still clad in full uniform. He wore a large pair of glasses, which were revealed to have a crack in one of the lenses. He was rapidly putting together a new weapon, and a map was laid out at his feet. It was held in place with two rocks.

Breda shook his head. "Fuerey, stick to worrying about your end, and I'll worry about mine! Here, Fulman! Grenade!" He tossed it to the man, who pulled out the tab and hurled it over the wall. After a few seconds, there was a resounding boom, and scattered screams. He looked out from his near-invisible vantage point, and was satisfied to see that about five of the enemy forces had been jarred from their former positions. He didn't know if any had been mortally wounded, though. And he didn't care to figure it out.

"Just drive a few more handfuls back. Then we can charge through-and I'll handle the rest." The four men turned to face one other man, dressed in a similar ensemble to theirs-but it was far more emblazoned with adornments. They nodded in understanding, returning their focus to the raging firefight up front. A smirk played out across his lips, as he raised folded hands to rest beneath his chin. They were clad in white gloves, which were decorated with strange symbols on top. They resembled pentagrams. His name was Colonel Roy Mustang-and unlike the rest of his group, he didn't need heavy machinery to cause damage to his opponents. But that wasn't to be revealed until later.

The last of their group was stationed alone, to the left of the commander. It was a female, who stared unblinking through a minute crack in the foundation from the end of a long sniper rifle. Her hair was blonde, the shade of a wheat field. Her amber eyes were focused in flawless concentration on the scene before her. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. In the distance, another cry rang out from the enemy forces.

"Riza, how you holding up over there?" The Colonel glanced across, checking up on his First Lieutenant. She didn't look over, but responded clearly. "All is well on my end, sir. I haven't missed yet." He gave her a brief nod, before turning his attention back to the main warfront.

Riza Hawkeye was a skilled shooter, and well known in the ranks of their HQ back in the city. Her life had consisted of nothing but training, target practice and mission after mission. This was her latest unknown numbered encounter with full blown war. She exuded nothing but cool determination, as she fired off another shot at an advancing foe. It hit its mark with pinpoint accuracy.

"Duck! Incoming nailbomb!" All parties hit the dirt, as a shrapnel-laden explosive went off a few yards from their location. Debris and various sharp materials rained down, but were thankfully harmless to the small group. Their reaction time couldn't have been any smoother. Rising up once more, Fulman threw out a double batch of grenades, returning the 'gift' of the previous device. They detonated with brutal blasts that reverberated through the ground.

How long had Riza been out here, anyway? She'd lost track after the first three weeks. A month, perhaps a month and a half? It didn't matter anymore. Time was never on the side of a military mutt, and focus on anything but the target before her could easily lead to unnecessary casualties. She wasn't about to lose any of her teammates out here. They were her comrades, friends and neighbors back at HQ. She'd fight until her last breath. But there was one other reason why she was devoted to making it home alive and in one piece.

It was a reason that many a soldier would have possibly laughed at, or shrugged off without a second glance. Not even family men would have brought their hearts out with them on the battlefield; it was considered to make you vulnerable, and was nothing more than a liability. But she couldn't leave it behind. It was her reason for living; breathing; existing, in general.

It was love. Riza Hawkeye had someone she'd left alone in the city. Someone who now meant more than any gun, any promotion in rank or status. She meant more than training, working, and combat. And at the same time, her very presence made Riza strive higher, farther, push herself beyond her limits. And that was why she held her heart in the back of her mind, as another round went off from her rifle.

When Riza had entered the military academy, she'd only been focused on one thing: progression. She had been a diligent student, never faltering from the path she had chosen for herself. She knew what it would entitle to her, as well as what it would steal. Her free time, her energy, companionship, and even her very morality. But she'd marched on, never looking back. Even as she was forced to stare into the blackened eyes of her own hypocrisy, she'd still pulled the trigger every time. The only truth in her world was that compromises had to be made. And it wasn't always agreeable or fair, but that was the way it worked. To engage in combat, a certain piece of her own humanity had to be sealed away in an airtight safe, never to be revealed until she lay alone in her own room, staring up at the darkened ceiling from her bed. Then she could let down the shields, the façade-and become a whole person once more. Living like this from day to day, the concept of love was nearly impossible. Even among her fellow officers it was a fragile specter that danced before their eyes and was gone in a flash of words and heartache.

She'd gotten so good at hiding her emotions that in certain circles, she'd been hailed as a perfect example of a competent soldier. In public, the compliment was received with a nod and short verbal thanks. But at home it was bitterly rejected, as she'd stared into the mirror, trying not to be haunted by the reflections of death and longing that flickered behind her weary eyes. She'd turn out the lights, and start the routine all over again the next morning. To her, love was confusing and unattainable, pure and beautiful. But she never dwelled on it for very long. Something else had always risen up, dragging her mind back into the midst of business and warfare.

And then, it had happened. That fateful journey, out to another tiny village well outside the city limits that had become unintentionally involved with the outbreak of fighting. A tiny speck of a place called Resembool, once prosperous and on the brink of becoming something better, had been reduced to nothing more than a shadow of its former glory. Although it was still inhabitable, the scars were evident in the face of every person they'd met on their long trek.

Riza remembered the train ride all too well. How stiff her joints had gotten from sitting in that seat for hours on end; how the track had clattered beneath the metal wheels, and the scenery had whizzed by in the blink of an eye. How the trip had been spent mostly in silence, her only companion the Colonel under who she continued to serve to this day. How she'd tried to find something to cling to; something positive to take back with her, but had come up empty handed. It was only after they had reached their objective: a small white two story at the top of a winding hill, that she'd gotten her first glimpse at her future.

The home had belonged to an elderly woman with sharp eyes and a strong tongue. She hadn't hid a single hint of her dislike for them, from the first moment when they'd walked through the door. Living with her was a young girl, an orphan of the various wars, and two young boys who'd been gifted with the skills for Alchemy, the military's secret weapon. When guns and grenades weren't enough, they'd send in their special forces. And just like that, their enemies would be eliminated. The more Alchemists were gathered together, the greater their range of damage.

However, these boys had been dabbling in the side of the craft that none were even supposed to give a sole thought to: Human Transmutation. Their father had left unexpectedly, and their mother had been claimed by illness. Desperate, they'd tried to bring her back to life-and this was the result. One had been attached to a suit of solid armor, his body completely destroyed by the failed ritual, while his elder brother had lost an arm and a leg, and would eventually end up with two limbs made of automail.

It wasn't these two who had caught her eye so, though. It was the lone girl, the young blonde with baby blues, who was sick with worry over her childhood friends, and being shoved once more onto the path of responsibility and adulthood. She'd been torn in two, and had resonated with the woman. In a strange way, she reminded Riza of herself, as a fledgling at the academy. They'd been seated outside the kitchen together, as the elderly woman, known as Pinako, and her superior Roy had been discussing the future of the young men, in particular the one with the prosthetic limbs. Roy was a successful Alchemist in his own right; one of the military's shining stars. His codename was the 'Flame Alchemist', because of his ability to create fire from thin air, seemingly out of nothing. Just by snapping his fingers, he could produce enough heat to torch an entire complex to the ground.

As Riza had sat in silence with the trembling girl, she'd looked up, and suddenly begun a conversation. It had startled Riza, at least a bit. She'd asked her simple but tough questions about who she was. Even if there were only three of them in all, they'd still packed a punch. She'd wanted to know if Riza had ever killed anyone in combat before. The woman had answered in honesty, and the girl had gone on to ask about the fate of her two friends. They were so close that the boys were much more like brothers to her than merely pals.

Riza had once again answered with the most honesty she could muster. Partly because she didn't understand everything herself; not being an Alchemist, she wasn't always in the loop as much as she wanted to be. But her response seemed to provide at least some sort of reassurance to the child. As soon as Roy had emerged, they'd parted ways, but not before shaking hands. Riza had learned the girl's name then: Winry Rockbell.

And it had begun from there. Eventually, the boy with the automail limbs had grown older, and left home to join the military as a State Alchemist. His brother had traveled with him, though he never followed in his footsteps for a license. They'd been bouncing all over the place, taking on orders from the higher ups while on their own personal mission: to find a way to get their original bodies back. They'd had to stop back in Resembool from time to time for checkups and repairs, and Riza had returned to the town more than once as well. As the years had passed and the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' had become more notorious, his fame had drawn more attention to his old hometown. And a lot of it was unwanted.

The years went by in a flurry, and Winry grew into a skilled mechanic while Riza became a reputable first Lieutenant under the command of Mustang. When opposing forces threatened to possibly involve Resembool in their battles against the military, someone had always needed to pop out and keep an eye on things. And Riza had been the one who usually wound up with the task, since she'd gone there so long ago with Roy to recruit one of the best and youngest Alchemists in the world. Being close to him also meant that she'd grown fond of his estranged family, and would stay with them during these visits.

Riza hadn't realized it had happened, until the symptoms were all too clear. The fluttering of her heart. The joy and elation. The longing and wistful desire every time she'd had to leave. It was impossible to ignore any longer, as even the slightest contact sent her pulse skyrocketing.

Riza Hawkeye, the human ice cube and a 'dog of the military', had fallen head over heels in love…with the childhood friend and one woman repair army of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Winry Rockbell had somehow managed to creep in, winding herself around the woman's senses. And apparently, Riza had done the same to her, too. When she thought back on it, it all fit together like a puzzle. Winry had always felt left behind when the brothers had ventured out on their journey, and every time Riza had visited, she'd been able to provide the girl with comfort, easing her worries about her buddy in the military. She was a veritable source of constant information, but she was also a woman with emotions under lock and key. Being around Winry, so free and vulnerable, reminded her of her own moments, and her wish for release. It was a strange similarity, but they had bonded because of it. The finer details had seeped in later.

And here she was now. Amidst the skeletons of chaos and mayhem, rifle clutched tightly in her hands, aimed and ready to kill without hesitation. Her heart pounded furiously beneath her stretchy black t-shirt-they were the issued undercoat of the required uniform-and she prepared to fire off another round.

When she'd left, Winry had been sobbing like a baby. Riza had wanted to hold her and never let go, as she'd done everything in her power to soothe the nerves and fears of the girl in her arms. She remembered the way her blue eyes had shone under the sunlight, as a final tear had trailed down her pale cheek. Riza had reached up to brush it away and her hand had lingered atop her head, gently stroking her soft golden locks. "Y-you promise now-promise that you'll-you'll come back?"

Riza remembered the kiss that had followed, as a sign of her resolve. She'd absorbed as much of the female beneath her as she could, so she'd never forget even in the middle of combat. Her smell, her touch, her taste. Everything was a cherished memory that gave her strength to go on. She locked eyes with Winry one last time. "I promise, Winry. I love you too much to leave you behind."

'BANG' 'BANG' "Shit! They've made a break!" The sudden shout caught Riza's attention. On the other side a few insurgents had managed to avoid their weaponry, and were drawing too close for comfort. With their guns blazing, there was no time to deal with the steps of a grenade. But the shots of her comrades were missing their marks. "It's too unsteady here! I can't focus the barrel straight!" Havoc placed the butt of the gun into his knee, trying to provide a stable surface. His round struck one of the advancing foes in the arm. He cried out, but did not cease his approach.

"Move aside." With an effortless swing of her gun, Riza had positioned herself directly in line with the oncoming path of the three targets. The rifle barely shifted as she let loose three rounds without as much as a pause. One struck a head, while the other two landed in their chests. All toppled to the ground, as she returned to her original point. The men were awestruck.

"And that's why you're my first Lieutenant, Hawkeye." Roy gave her a sly grin that went unnoticed by the ever-ready woman. But he didn't mind. "Back to work, boys. And take note-_that_ is how you take down your opponents conservatively. Using your eyes, with a steady hand to guide you. Not a single bullet is wasted." The men murmured in agreement, gathering themselves for another barrage of hellfire.

Riza mused to herself as she scanned the hills for any more opponents. But a small smile was upon her face, hidden from all but her. It wasn't skill or honor that was fueling her now.

It was love. And it was possibly the most powerful weapon of all.

'BANG' "And another one bites the dust."

**A/N: And here we are! Story number 4! How was it?**

**As is painfully apparent by this point, I know nothing of real warfare or combat. And most of my 'FMA' volumes are back in Hawaii, so...I had to go from memory. But writing RizaxWinry fanfiction, it just wouldn't be right to not acknowledge Riza's career as a soldier. I also had to include the rest of the crew-it wouldn't be a party without them.**

**So this is one of my first submissions to the cause, told from Riza's eyes. Let me know if it was believable, engaging, heartfelt-or just torturous to trudge through. ^^; The next oneshot will probably be another war focused fic, from Winry's POV. Hopefully, you'll be looking forward to it. :)**

**=^.^=**


	5. Good Morning Beautiful

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Good Morning, Beautiful

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

'TICK' 'TICK' 'TICK' 'TICK'

'CAW' 'CAW'

The sky was a mixture of lavender and navy as, bit by bit, the morning sun rose from behind the mountains, to greet the world with its warming rays of golden life. Slowly, everyone was awakening, from the people in their houses to the beings scattered in nature. The scenery continued to lighten, as the beams stretched out further.

In a small house, tucked away in the middle of the city, a lone figure was stirring from another night of restless slumber. Long pale locks tumbled forwards, shading a soft, frail face from view. In the grey shadows of the dawn, they seemed to drown among the mass of blankets and pillows that surrounded them.

"It's so cold…" The voice was feminine, as a thin, curved body sat up from the confines of the sheets. Blue eyes blinked slowly, and pale arms reached up over a head that was still hidden in the tangles of golden hair.

Winry Rockbell had spent the past evening mulling through the last few days in her mind. Just like she had for the past weeks, or months. She couldn't be certain anymore. Time passed with all the speed of a dragging steamroller now, and it was impossible to keep track of everything that had been going on. Not that there was much to remember, though.

Rising from the bed, she shuffled to the windows with heavy shades still pulled down, and tentatively lifted one corner to check the status of the oncoming day. Her face wrinkled in disgust, as the brazen sunbeams invaded her groggy vision. Quickly dropping the blinds, she made her way towards the closet. Clad in a baby pink camisole top and white underwear, she needed to throw something on over them before she headed downstairs. Unless she didn't care about curious neighbors, or goose bumps upon her skin? Sunny or not, mornings were still a frigid bitch to deal with. It wouldn't become truly warmer until around 10:00 or so.

Black Hayate watched her with mild interest as she continued her movements. He was a dog, and the resident house pet. Tugging out a light bathrobe, she slipped it on and tied the hanging belt at the side. Satisfied, she headed for the door, stopping to pet the pooch lightly behind the ears before she ambled along the hallway. Her hands tapped at the walls, brushing against the chilled plaster and paint. She completed her trek down the winding staircase, and finally stepped into the empty kitchen. She wasn't that hungry, but she could use a pot of coffee. So she set to work preparing a fresh batch of brew, throwing out the remains of the previous day's grinds.

_I hate this…I can't even tell if I'm alive anymore. Every day was the same: wake up, get ready, march off to work, finish my quota, and head back home. It doesn't feel like a home anymore…it's more like a prison._

When was the last time she'd smiled? Laughed? Truly enjoyed rising with the sun, and going about her required and obtained tasks? Again, she drew a blank. Things weren't the same anymore.

_Not since she left…_Winry clutched at the mug in her hands, trying to block out the nagging nerves and pounding emotions that threatened to overtake her in a second if she didn't push them away. The sun was casting streams across the wooden floor, bathing the parlor in a fresh glow. But the warmth didn't reach her. Her heart was still as stone cold and shut up as it was before. The cup began to tremble in her grip, as she hoped for the boiling water to finish soon.

The bed upstairs was too damn big. It wasn't meant for just one person. There needed to be two bodies, sharing the fluffy pillows and down comforters and silky sheets. Two people, to snuggle close and giggle and cuddle, while the world closed its eyes outside the same time that they did. She struggled to find her place among the vast space every evening, tossing and turning and unsuccessfully ignoring that gnawing feeling of severe emptiness behind her back. Black Hayate would usually curl up at the foot of the bed, or somewhere else upon the floor. He just wasn't a lap dog.

She knew that this was routine; it wasn't something that she was completely unfamiliar with. But that didn't make it any less painful, to wake up in the morning not just alone, but knowing that you were alone. And what made it worse were the memories of the past; the events and pleasures that the two of them had shared, up until that point.

Winry lived in this house with one other. Another who wasn't available at the moment-and she had no clue when she'd be back. Riza was so far away-too far. No contact, no signs as to when she'd return. War was a miserable, detestable disease of a business.

Riza Hawkeye had been Winry's lover for the past few years. They'd known each other since the latter had still been a teenager. Now she was an adult, with a relationship that would make anyone jealous. It had gotten to the point where they had pretty much considered themselves married. There weren't really any designated roles though in their version of 'playing house'; no mother or father. Both worked, both cared, both fought and both loved. At night, they would return to each other's embrace and share their dreams while drifting in the murky recesses of the subconscious.

But Riza fought far more than Winry did. After all, she was a soldier; a 'dog of the military', in local slang. She'd always been one, even when they'd first met. And Winry wouldn't have her any other way. Riza had a strong will, good aim, and a level head. She was easily worthy of a promotion or two. She was also the one who owned that ball of fuzz that was padding down the steps, to stretch out by the couch.

Still, being a warrior had its downsides. She was out late sometimes, dealing with hostile situations or paperwork. She had to keep up with physical training, which could drain her energy-and put a damper on their quality time. And of course, every so often she would be sent off on some kind of mission or another. The country was quite fragile right now; stability only seemed obtainable from the other end of a rifle. It was a dark and bitter truth. Peace had a price; the blood of resisters and the innocents of their own homelands that were dragged into the crossfire.

A battle had broken out across the continent. And Riza's entire unit had been remembered that day so vividly; the day that Riza had broken the news to her.

They'd been seated at the dining table, right in the middle of dinner. Winry had felt the tension in the air, as she'd silently watched the woman across from her poking and prodding at the food upon her plate. This was the first warning sign. Winry didn't get a second one.

"Winry…I'm going to be leaving for a while." She'd lifted her head then; she hadn't understood the full impact of what was about to be revealed. "On another mission?" She'd taken a big bite of steamed broccoli, and enjoyed the crispness of the stem, and the refreshing flavor of the contained juices. She hadn't even been focused. She'd been enjoying her dinner, for Chrissakes. It was an honest to God sucker punch.

Riza had shaken her head, amber eyes heavy with shadows and regret. "I'm sure that you've heard about the fighting and resistance in the East?" That was when Winry's fork had clattered onto her plate.

"N-no…you-you can't be serious." The woman had nodded, and the girl's body had begun to quiver violently. _Not a mission. It's not a mission. It's not a mission at all._

_It's a war._

Winry knew that this was what was expected of soldiers. To head out and defend what they stood for. But this was the first time that she'd actually stared the specter of death in the face. Riza was going to be in the midst of blood and bullets and horror and depravity. This time, it wasn't a guarantee that she'd come home in one piece-or at all.

Riza had tried to soothe her then. Dinner had been forgotten, in favor of the two of them snuggled into the couch, Winry curled atop Riza's lap. But it had only helped to make the sensations more powerful. She had clung to her beloved, never wanting to let her go.

"Winry…please don't. Don't be this way. I'm coming back. You know I am." She'd pressed her lips to the girl's in a tender, reassuring kiss, and Winry had done her best to choke back the heaves and tears. She'd wanted to believe Riza, so very badly. But the truth was, a lot of good soldiers had gone out there, smiling and confident. And they hadn't made it back. No matter how impressive Riza's track record was, anything could happen. Especially since the two were set to be apart for at least three months. Winry's jaw had dropped upon hearing this.

"Y-you-they-you can't be serious! Three months? I-it's so long! What if-what if"-

"Winry, Winry." Riza had shushed her with fingers and lips, rocking her back and forth in her arms. As if she was an upset child. "Trust me-it'll take more than what those insurgents can deal out before I'll kick the bucket." Her eyes had twinkled with vitality and pride. "I wouldn't leave you now. You know that. Nothing will tear us apart, even if I have to come back crawling on my hands and knees." Winry had allowed these words to sink in, and she'd fallen asleep in Riza's comforting grip. The next few days had been a blur of packing and preparations, and then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**...**

As the days had passed, with no contact at all from Riza or the team, Winry's old fears had begun to take her over once more. Her thoughts would wander dangerously, as she'd imagine all the various scenarios that could be taking place out there, that very moment, in that man-made hell.

She would awaken in the middle of the night, screaming and crying as nightmare after nightmare plagued her mind. She'd go to answer the door, and find a pair of soldiers standing outside with grim faces. She'd see their lips move in slow motion, and their voices would sound as if they were much farther away than they appeared. They would break the news to her; that Riza had fallen in combat. She'd understand the words, but at the same time they sounded so foreign. Winry had felt as if she were an actress in a foreign film, only there was no script, no cameras and no return. She'd feel the ground disappear beneath her as she spiraled down, the voices and faces melting into one deformed entity. It was enough to turn her off from the idea of sleep altogether.

So she'd started working more; trying to immerse herself in the land of nuts and bolts, wrenches and sockets. She'd forced herself to trudge on, through the late nights until she couldn't comprehend what time it was and whether or not she still had legs to guide her from Point A to Point B. Her nerves were shot and she looked like the walking dead.

Eventually her energy had begun to dwindle, and her enthusiasm had faded as day after day became night after night. Time was going by so slowly that she actually found herself counting the minutes on the clock. Tick…tick…tick…that long, narrow needle would make its rounds and then begin again, as her watery eyes followed every steady motion.

She'd always check the papers in the morning. Before, it hadn't really been a necessity, but now she'd scan it from top to bottom, keeping a close watch for any military articles. There was always something about the various battles that were raging, but so far she hadn't come across many stories that focused on the body count, and if it had risen overnight.

It was times like these that she really needed someone to reach out and talk to. But who? Sometimes she'd call Granny Pinako back in Resembool, but she didn't always pick up. And as loyal as Black Hayate was, he just didn't substitute for a human that could respond with words and actions, not just the latter. She longed for a chance to possibly talk to Ed and Al, who were still out searching for answers. They used to send her letters. But now, she didn't hear from them at all. They seemed to have been swallowed whole by this mission of theirs. Thinking back to the days of their youth only made Winry wish that much harder for Riza to just come home already.

'BLUB-BLBBL' The water was done boiling. Picking up the pot from the stove, she poured its contents into the glass coffeemaker, and stuck it beneath the cover. Shaking out the desired amount of mix, she once more waited for it to be complete. It was always a schedule of waiting, waiting, waiting. Waiting for Riza to return; waiting for the Elric brothers to contact her; waiting for the coffee to be ready. She eased into one of the chairs, staring at the floor. Black Hayate wandered over, placing his head upon her knees. She began to scratch behind his ears, and he closed his eyes in quiet contentment.

_I wonder what he thinks of this whole thing…_Winry knew that he had to have missed his owner dearly. She'd had him before the two had wound up together, and had been the one to train him as well. He didn't act nearly as lethargic as she did, but sometimes she'd catch him looking out the window with the outside sights reflecting in those brown eyes of his. He would simply sit there, staring so forlornly at the walkway leading up to their house. She knew he was just as expectant for Riza to come home.

'DING' The brew was finished. She tipped it over her mug, watching the steaming liquid splash into the cup like a sizzling waterfall. Sitting back down at the table with Black Hayate now resting at her feet, she basked in the heat that was emanating in small wisps of smoke.

"That's right…gotta get the paper…" Standing up yet again, Winry headed for the entrance, and scooped up the news from the mat. She shut the door, and returned to the kitchen.

'FWP' Flipping it over and open, she prepared to begin the usual routine of searching, to make sure there were no unwanted surprises waiting for her inside. It would probably be just the same old, same old-this criminal was caught, that play was successful. Letting out a tired sigh, she turned her eyes to the first page. Her eyes dropped down, and she nearly knocked the cup from the table as she choked. Her motions were enough to startle the animal that had been resting peacefully under the chairs. Giving Winry a somewhat huffy look, he assumed his previous stance in front of the couch.

"I-it's…I-I can't believe it!" This was the news she had been waiting for! Printed in big block letters was the headline "IT'S OVER: EAST INSURGENTS SURRENDER TO MILITARY FORCES" With gusto, she read the article to herself, praying that there would be no obituaries included with the stats.

"The battle was fierce, and there were a small number of casualties among the ranks. But most were isolated, individual incidents, and retribution was but a stone's throw away. They were mostly the work of solitary spies, who had somehow snuck through the barriers. On the fields, there…"

Reading the rest of the report with bated breath, she was relieved to find no mentions of those who had fallen in battle. However, it wasn't over yet. There was also nothing said about when the teams were set to return home. Not only that, but it made note of just how much was left to tally and write up. Winry felt her heart sink. If worst came to worst, Riza might end up stuck out there dealing with the extra cleanup and paperwork for at least another month…! And what if there was some kind of retaliation during that time? What then?

_Damn it! I-I just can't win!_ It was too much. She fled upstairs, locking the bedroom door behind her. Throwing herself atop the mattress, she wrapped the sheets around her body, shivering as she did her best to hold back the tears. She couldn't cry. Not now. She didn't want to. It would only help to solidify her fears. Closing her eyes, she'd realized that today was most likely going to be an off-day from work at the shop, too. Just what she needed-to miss out on completing orders and repairs. Her paycheck would suffer, but…

With a helpless whimper, she'd drifted back into the clutches of tormented sleep. The day had passed her by, as the sun gradually gave way to the moon.

…

'TMP' 'TMP'

'K-TNK' 'K-TNK' 'K-TNK'

'CLNK' "And that's another one finished…finally…"

It had been a week since the headlines in the paper, and Winry still hadn't seen or heard anything about the return of the units to the HQ. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, casting a glance out the sun-streaked windows. She'd since opened the blinds back home, but it was taking her a while to get used to the warmth and liveliness of the creatures that made their nests in the nearby foliage. She felt like a visitor from another land-or perhaps even another planet.

"Arr?" Black Hayate looked up at her, tail wagging gently. She gave him a faint smile, reaching out to pat his head. He leaned into the touch. It had been too quiet at her workshop in the city, so she'd begun bringing him with her for company. He was very well trained, so it wasn't a problem to merely focus on the various orders before her, and let him stay on his own. Besides, the business had been slower these days, so not as many people were stepping foot inside the shop anyway. Most of the work notices came via the postal system.

Winry looked at the completed piece upon her table. It was a simple arm, not made of automail and easy to remove and reattach. It should have only taken her thirty minutes to repair, an hour at most. But instead it had taken three days. She shook her head. She'd become so distracted, and her work was suffering because of it. After that one 'sick day', she'd returned to her station, and done her best to speed through the pile of orders before people started complaining. She was now about halfway through the list.

Now averting her eyes to the door, Winry took notice of all the people that passed by. Women out shopping for food, to prepare meals for their families. Children skipping down the pavement to the candy stores, to buy some bubblegum or chocolates, or to gaze in adoration at the shiny new toys in the shop windows. Carriages rolled by, pulled by the horses that trotted in steady procession. Every so often there was a car, but there weren't that many. They were still pricey and, for many out there, unknown territory. A vehicle that moved on its own? Even automail was viewed by some circles with that same speculation and unease.

"Guess I should start on another one…" Reaching for the list of requests, she picked out a simple modification job, and stood up to retrieve the necessary parts. After a few moments of silent shuffling of boxes and drawers, she returned to the bench with what was needed. Placing them onto the table, she resumed her diligent and careful movements, removing a piece here and attaching a new bolt there. In no time at all the assignment was complete, and she set it aside on the shelf, to be polished and packaged later on.

"Okay…it's getting late." The afternoon sun was sinking lower behind the buildings, and Winry decided to try her hand at one more order before calling it a day. Managing to locate another quick fix, she did what was required, and the result was a new checkmark on that long list of hers.

"Come on, Hayate. Let's go on home." He sat up, to jog after her out the door. Locking up the shop, they began the walk back to the two-story complex, the light dissipating with every step. They made it up the walkway, just as the last traces of the sun had faded behind the rooftops.

_I should really try and eat something. I'm not that hungry, but…_Winry was trying to keep her spirits up, as she pondered over what to cook for the evening meal. It had been a hard decision to reach, but in the end she'd done it. She'd forced her conscious mind into the original routine of sunrise, work, sunset. It was better than staying at home and moping all day. Even as her heart ached, she continued on her path, with only the hope of a familiar face returning to her arms as fuel for her fire.

'PLNK' Setting a plate down at the table, she headed for the cabinet, and removed a can. She wasn't in the mood for a fancy meal. So opening a lid suited her just fine. Dumping the contents onto the dish, she wondered whether or not to bother heating it. In a few seconds she chose to consume it cold. It wouldn't kill her. And she was tired, anyway. After this was done, she was just going to turn in for the evening.

Picking up a fork, she began to eat, mind wandering to here and there and everywhere in between. The flavor didn't even register on her tongue as she mused to herself. It was only when she heard the scrape of prongs to china that she realized there was nothing left on the plate. She stood up to wash the dishes in the sink, with Hayate winding and weaving between her legs, hoping for a treat.

"Sorry, boy. Not tonight." He whined, but obediently left the kitchen to wait in the parlor. Once she'd finished the chore, she shut out the lights and headed upstairs to retire.

'SHF' Slipping a thin nightgown over her head, Winry undid the ponytail that held up her platinum-blonde locks. They fell over her shoulders, tumbling down her back and swishing like a golden curtain. She glanced at herself in the mirror before climbing under the covers. Her skin was pale, and her blue eyes were strained and longing. She looked like someone who had somehow gotten lost.

_I can't keep this up. What would Riza think if she saw me like this?_ Winry felt a pang in her heart. She'd be devastated. Her job meant a lot to her, but so did Winry. And Winry wasn't about to force her to choose between the two. She loved Riza exactly as she was, military included. After all, they had met while she was in her old hometown on official business. You could say that being a soldier was one of the pieces that had helped to bring them together in the first place.

So, for the first time in a long time, Winry allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep, ignoring the nagging worries of nightmares and such. Black Hayate curled up at the foot of the bed, just like always. The moon shone in from the now uncovered windows, bathing the room in a milky glow. The shadows were no longer impenetrable and haunting, but were instead merely streams of midnight navy, seeping through the air. It was the way shade was supposed to be; a comforting dark haven, and the opposite of the blinding but glorious sunlit world.

…

'CHIRP' 'TWEET'

'SHF' 'SHFFL'

"…mm…ah…"

As Winry's baby blues flickered open, she felt hints of the morning sun sinking in through various points on the thick blankets. She longed to roll over and kick them off, but at the same time she didn't have the desire to move. She was too entangled in the soft mattress and fluffy pillow.

For once, she'd had a full night's sleep, restful and devoid of any frightening images or 'what if' worries. She truly felt refreshed and peaceful, and after a few more minutes of deliberation, chose to move from under the covers. She wanted to face the windows, and see the gleam of the wide open sky. But as she tried to shift, something blocked her way. It was big, and solid. Figuring that it was Hayate, possibly having clambered up in the night for whatever reason-dogs were entitled to their own strange actions, as well-she opened her eyes once more, and prepared to shoo him away.

The words never made it out of her mouth. She was greeted by amber eyes, blonde hair and a blue uniform. There, in the morning light, was Riza Hawkeye beaming down at her with a gentle smile playing upon her lips. Winry was too stunned to do anything. She wasn't dreaming, was she?

With a fluid motion, Riza had leaned over to kiss her surprised lover on the lips. Tasting the flavors that she had been yearning for so very long, Winry was assured then and there that it wasn't a dream. As Riza's soft lips pulled away, Winry gazed up at her with tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. But they were tears of the utmost joy. She sat up, and Riza pulled her close in a hug. To feel her arms wrap around her, and to know for certain now that she was home and unharmed-it was more than Winry could have asked for. _And in such a romantic way, too…! _She felt like the pride of the angels.

Riza looked down at her with that same smile dancing around her lips and reflecting in her eyes. At that moment, Black Hayate came into the room, wagging his tail and seating himself before his two masters. Riza tucked a loose strand of Winry's long hair behind her ears, and brushed her thumb lightly under her eye, catching the tear that was about to fall.

"Good morning, beautiful." And it was. It really was.

**A/N: And...there you have it. The fifth story in my RizaxWinry series. Are you all still with me? :)**

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. Things have been quite...hectic recently, to say the least. I haven't had a chance to get some good writing/posting done, until now. Hope I haven't lost my touch (if I ever had one to begin with. XD)**

**You could consider this a companion piece to the previous installment. I wrote them separately, and in reverse order too. But after they were completed, I noticed just how well they seemed to fit together. It's your choice-they can be connected or not. It doesn't really change the flow of the story.**

**Alrighty then. Next time: A birthday surprise. Take care, everyone.**

**=^.^=**


	6. My Gift to You

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **My Gift to You

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

'CHIRP' 'TWEET'

"Mm…gee, it's morning already? Time sure flies when you're having…a good dream…"

Slowly, Riza Hawkeye's golden brown eyes fluttered open, as she took in the light and airy scenery around her sprawled form. The sun had already risen, and the bright beams filtered in through the prominent windows to the left of her bed. The sky was a smooth blue, cloudless and endless. The day was certainly going to be a beauty. Yawning, the woman swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

Casting her still foggy gaze over to the other side of the room, she noticed that she was alone in the bed. She shook her head; she must've woken up already. How strange-Riza would peg her as one who would be more likely to sleep in on the weekends, instead of bolting at the first break of dawn. After all, she always had so much trouble getting started during the week. So much for assumptions.

"She's probably downstairs, then…I'll go see what she's up to." Slipping on a loose periwinkle robe over her pajamas, Riza stepped over a lightly dozing Black Hayate. She shook her head; this dog seriously needed more exercise. As soon as she got a chance, they were going out for a couple of long runs around the block.

Heading for the staircase, Riza descended it with soft, soundless steps. As she reached the bottom however, she was suddenly tackled by a blur of gold, peach and violet. She let out a yell, as she struggled to keep her balance. "W-what on Earth-?"

"Good morning, Riza!" There with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck was none other than Winry Rockbell, blue eyes shining with eager anticipation. Riza raised an eyebrow; had the girl actually been waiting for her to awaken? She wasn't usually this giddy over the event. Feeling a somewhat awkward smile upon her face, she quickly covered it up with a kiss to Winry's forehead.

"Hey there. You're sure up early. Lots of energy, too." Winry finally released her grip, and Riza made her way to the kitchen. "Got something special planned for today?"

"Riza! You know what's coming up soon, right?" The last word was drawn out with a sing-song exaggeration, and Riza had to roll her eyes. Of course. "Yes, I still remember. It's your birthday. Three days from now."

"Yep! My twenty-first, to be exact!" She jumped up and down, blonde ponytail swishing back and forth like a sunny streamer. Riza couldn't help but smile; Winry was so adorable sometimes. Even if she was an adult, she'd still managed to retain that doll-like luster of her youth. Leaning in her seat, Riza watched as the girl settled down, and fixed her with an impish grin.

"Well, I've been thinking, and doing some searching! You know: what we should do, and even more so-what I want to get!" Her face broke into a wide grin, as she resumed her squealing and bouncing.

Riza had been expecting this. She too had been wondering what the plans were, and what would make a good present for the mechanics prodigy. Hopefully, Winry was going to give her at least some kind of hint?

'FWSH' "Look! Lookit lookit lookit, Riza! Isn't it amazing?" The woman wanted to respond, but it wasn't exactly the easiest task to accomplish when one has a newspaper pressed straight in their face. She was almost about to inhale the ink! In a muffled tone, Riza coughed out "Hon, I'm glad you're so happy, but…I'm not blind. Put the paper down-and let me read it for myself." Chuckling out an apology, Riza took the page from her companion's grasp, and scanned it to see what Winry had been so gaga over.

And there it was, at the bottom of the page, in big bold print. 'NEW! In stores now-the FineTuner3000! The latest in mechanical design, perfect for keeping up with all of your automail needs! Whether you're a pro or a customer, this is the tool for you! Easy to use, with multiple attachments! It'll save you space on your work bench!' Riza continued reading the ad, as Winry tried not to burst beside her.

"I've been waiting for something like this to come out! It would save me so much time and effort when I make repairs-it's always so hard to keep track of the loose bolts and screws! And sometimes, I'm forced to improvise; the wrenches don't always fit! Oh, this is a Godsend!" She was cheering, and Riza figured, _Meh, if it's what she wants, and she can make good use of it, then why not? _She checked out the price at the very bottom.

'Prices are low! Starting at only 399.99!' Riza nearly fell off her chair.

_W-what-how is that cheap? That'll eat up at least half of my savings!_ She felt a cold trail of sweat begin to creep down the side of her head; she'd hoped to get some new parts for her rifle soon, as well as a few tune-ups on her trusty pistol. This doohickey was going to drain her funds!

"Oh, I can't wait to use it! It'll help to maximize business, and I won't have to take so long in the shop!" Seeing the look on Winry's face; the unadulterated bliss in her eyes, and that smile which stretched from one pierced ear to the next-how could she say no? Sighing to herself, she stood up to prepare a pot of coffee.

_Guess it's settled, then-I'll head down to the local hardware shop, and pick it up._ Dumping the grinds into the filter, she had to bite her lip, and force away the thought of weapons progression. It would just have to wait. They both brought home paychecks anyway, so it wasn't like this was a waste. Satisfied with her reasoning-or at least hoping she was-Riza began to heat the water.

**…**

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Riza stood before the counter of the work goods store, jaw hanging in complete shock. Dressed in a crisp white button up top and a pair of black slacks, she looked like a respectable woman out for a simple shopping trip. Her blonde locks were loose for once, and they hung down past her shoulders. But from the way Riza was currently feeling, it would have been more appropriate for them to be sticking up all over her head.

The man behind the register shrugged, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, but they're all sold out. The manufacturers weren't sure how popular it was going to be. So they only sent us a limited shipment, to test the waters. And they went like hotcakes. The next batch isn't set to come in for another week." He tilted his head, watching as Riza clutched her fist against the glass.

_Only three more days until her birthday…! What am I gonna do?_ The clerk cleared his throat, interrupting her silent panic. "Well…if you're really that desperate to get your hands on one, you could always check out the brand name shops. It'll be a bit of a trip, and probably more expensive, but you should be able to find one." He handed her a list. "Here-these are three stores within the city limits. Hope it helps." Riza was grateful for the new leads. After thanking him and bidding him farewell, she headed back out into the street, ready for Round Two.

"Alright, our next stop is…Goodman's Gears and Appliances." It wouldn't be that long of a trek. She'd be able to make it with time to spare. As a military woman, she had to go above and beyond in her training. So a march like this was nothing more than a hop, skip and jump. She headed down the road, confident that she'd be successful in completing her objective.

'SMACK' "No way!" Or not. It was about thirty minutes later, and Riza had once again been struck down by a clerk. She felt the color leaving her face, as the male shook his head. "Someone ordered a whole bunch of them for their company, and the rest were scooped up by aficionados before we knew it." He turned away, resuming his job of stocking boxes. "Sorry."

_Okay…so, that's one down. Dang it-I wasn't expecting to embark on a freaking Easter egg hunt, just for a glorified wrench!_ She had a brief thought of simply returning home, snuggling beneath her comforter, and stepping out later to pick Winry up a nice necklace or another pair of earrings. Even though she didn't seem to really care that much for jewelry; the studs in her ears were quite plain and simplistic.

_No. No-I can't. I can't do that to her. She has her heart set on this thing._ Remembering the expression on Winry's face was enough to build up Riza's resolve once more, as she checked out the second name on the list. "Hmm…this one is a bit farther out. I'd be better off just taking a taxi." Hopefully, I can buy it there, and have a ride home. Striding out to the edge of the sidewalk, she stuck out her hand and waited for one of the familiar yellow cars to skid to a halt before her.

And in about five minutes, she got her wish. Giving the driver the address, she waited for him to set off. He was rather friendly, and was now looking at her in his rearview mirror with wide, awestruck eyes. Was he checking her out? Letting out a huff, she spoke. "Sorry to burst your bubble sir, but I'm happily taken. Besides, you wouldn't wanna be stuck with a military mama, would you?"

He went pale, quickly offering an apology before flooring it. At least they'd get there faster. The way things were going, Riza wasn't about to scold him for speeding. She already felt bad just for shooting him down. It was the truth, but…the ride couldn't have ended soon enough.

'SLAM' "Thank you!" The cab roared off, and Riza took a deep breath, observing the two story building before her. This whole complex was a hardware store? What could they possibly be holding inside? She marched up to the door, eschewing the line of shopping carts. There was a decent crowd of people coming to and from the massive structure.

"Jeez…I need a map just to get through this place." Marveling at the rows that stretched out before her, she began to make her way down, keeping an eye peeled for any clerks. The sign outside was orange, so perhaps their uniform would be in the same shade as well?

_There's one!_ Spotting a young man with an orange vest-why were there no girls working at these places?-she walked over, tapping him square on the shoulder. After explaining her situation and inquiry, he headed off to check the records. As she waited, Riza allowed her eyes to wander over the gigantic crates that rested upon the thick metal shelves. How could anyone carry something like that out of here, much less load it onto a car? What if they didn't have a car? _Then, basically…they're screwed._ As she tried to perish the thought of such an embarrassing situation, the employee came jogging back to her. She prepared to pull out her wallet.

'DONG' "No-freaking-way! Not again!"

Riza was ready to tear her hair out. They didn't have the FineTuner3000 here, either! What was going on? The male gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, if you've been searching around, then you already know"-

"About the limited stock that they shipped out as a test run. Yeah, I've heard it before." Waving dejectedly, Riza left the gi-normous commercial building with her head hanging down.

_I've only got one name left on the list…and if they don't have it, that's it. I have no more ideas on where to go._ She glanced at her watch. It was already after lunch. She couldn't be running around all over the place for much longer; she had to get her gear ready for the next morning. Tomorrow, it was back to business as usual at the military HQ. Letting out a long groan, she shuffled up the street, readying herself to hail another cab. The last shop was at least halfway across the city. Looks like she'd be shelling out a hefty fee to her driver, too.

Eventually, she was picked up, and set off on yet another trip from Hell. She could've sworn that this driver-thankfully, it was a different one than before-had a gleam in his eye as he checked out the name on her list. Gee, maybe it would've been better to be stuck with the star struck one. This guy was already counting the fresh bills in his hands! But she couldn't say otherwise; this was all in the name of Winry's happiness. Nothing would stop Riza Hawkeye from accomplishing this mission. Absolutely nothing.

_Well…except for another dead end._ Walking out of the last store and wondering if there was some kind of target painted on her back, she stuck out her arm limply, to hail the final taxi that would take her home. All during the ride, Riza could only think about how she would break the news to Winry on her birthday. She couldn't come up with any line that didn't sound like a pitiful excuse.

And then, as the cab zoomed by the HQ, it hit her.

_Of course! Military officials have to make their own stop-ins at these places! Maybe one of them can help me out! Perhaps they know someone who has one-and who'd be willing to sell it for a good price!_ Enthusiasm sparked once again, she prepared herself for the task of intelligence gathering over the course of the next day.

**…**

"The FineTuner3000? What's that? Something for a piano?"

It was another bright morning in the city, and Riza was currently clad in full military uniform, standing before one of her fellow officers in the Rec Room. Lt. Jean Havoc was staring at her, perpetual cigarette dangling between his lips. He was sprawled over the back of a chair, arms hanging low. He resembled a deflated primate.

Riza didn't voice this thought, however. Keeping her temper in check, she answered his question as calmly as she could manage. "No. it's a mechanical device. It's useful in the world of repairs and automail building. Have you heard of it? At all?"

"Heard of what?" Three more of their comrades were strolling into the room, and had apparently caught the last line of Riza's inquiry. Rolling over onto his back, with the chair now suspended upwards in the front, he blew out a ring of smoke. "Sorry, Riza. Never heard of it in my life." She tsked at him in disapproval, but didn't go any farther than that.

"Heard of what?" Sgt. Fuerey blinked, eyes round and curious behind his glasses. Riza slumped into an available seat, plunking her head down on the tabletop. "It's some kind of tool for mechanics, particularly of the automail variety. The FineTuner3000? Ever heard of it?" She lifted her head to crack her neck. "I was running around everywhere yesterday, but all the stores were sold out." She cast a depressed gaze in the three newcomer's directions. "Any advice at all?"

"Sorry, Riza. I don't know anything about tech stuff. I'm a chess whiz, not a grease monkey." Lieutenant Breda shook his head, turning towards one of the other tables. Probably to set up another board game, and play a few rounds before break was over.

Officer Fulman shook his head as well. Riza felt her heart drop. _Not even the human encyclopedia can help me? I really am screwed! Majorly! _She looked over at Fuerey, who was still staring with the same expression upon his face. "What about you, then…?"

"The FineTuner3000? Yes, I've heard of it. I know a few tech junkies who managed to get their hands on one for themselves." He was smiling lightly, only to be shivering from head to toe less than a nanosecond later. Riza was towering over him, eyes flashing in near madness. "Would they be willing to sell them? I'll pay whatever it takes to get my hands on one!" Fuerey let out a whimper, as he shrunk below the first lieutenant's glowering gaze. How was he expected to reply to this command? It wasn't a request; it was an order!

"I-I'm sorry, but I-I don't! The guys I know had to p-practically jump through hoops just to get their hands on them! O-one of them even said that-that he'd cut off his hand before giving it up! Don't hurt me!" He shut his eyes and ducked, waiting for the strike of rage. One second passed. Then two, and then three. There was nothing. Only heavy silence. Timidly, he peeked out from behind his large specs.

'WHAM' Riza's head was once again pressed flat into the tabletop, and a gurgling cry came forth from her smashed lips. "It's hopeless…I'll never be able to give Winry the birthday present that she wants or deserves…"

"Oh, it's for Winry." Fuerey no longer trembled in fear, but instead nodded in sympathy. "You two have been together for quite some time, huh? You're lucky that you've managed to stick it out for so long." From across the table, Havoc shot the young male a dirty glare. "Hey, is that supposed to mean something, runt?" And before he could answer, Fuerey found himself being dragged from the room by the scruff of his collar. "Wait-I don't understaaand…!" His wail of confusion echoed down the hall, as an overly self-conscious Havoc prepared to have a few 'words' with the unsuspecting Lieutenant.

"Riza, just get her something else. I'm sure she'll like it just as much." The blonde raised her head, to meet the knowledgeable gaze of Breda a few feet away. Just as she'd suspected, he'd set up a chessboard and was now waiting for an unwitting challenger. "I mean, if you've made it this far, then why should it be any different now? She loves you, so it shouldn't matter what you get her, so long as she knows it came from your heart." The officer was stunned to hear such wise words come from her slightly paunchy comrade. She could only return the speech with a meek nod, as she placed her cheek back down against the cool wood.

_But he's right…at this point, I don't really have much of a choice. Guess I'll drop in to the stores for a final sweep, before heading home tonight._ Resigning herself to the fate of having to explain to Winry how her super-duper wrench had somehow turned into a necklace or a bracelet, Riza swallowed hard as the minutes continued to count down.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow…I'm dead by tomorrow…why aren't you much farther away?_

**…**

'CLNK' 'PLNK'

"She's gonna be home soon-gotta get everything in place. Oh, crap-does that plate have a stain on it?"

Riza was rushing around like a headless chicken, taking in every detail of the current setup. She'd managed to pick up a cake the night before, and it now sat upon the dining table, ready and waiting to be eaten. On the white frosting, in bright purple cursive were the words 'Happy Birthday, Winry!' A few colored balloons were tied to the chairs, presenting at least something of a party atmosphere. Black Hayate stared up at the colored orbs, tilting his head and wondering if he'd get a chance to play with them later on. Maybe Riza would give one to him-after she was done with them, of course.

It had all been last minute, but she hoped that Winry would enjoy it all the same. Tucking a loose lock of golden hair behind her left ear, she cast a worried glance to her right, at the end of the table. There, bound up in bright green and blue paper was Winry's gift. She'd been out searching even longer for it than she had been for the cake or decorations.

After much musing and indecision, Riza had finally settled upon a small golden locket with an intricate rose design on the front, set off by a single stone. The pendant hung from a plain, thin chain. But what completed it was the inscription inside. It said 'My heart is yours to wear. Keep it near and dear.' It wasn't exactly gushing with romantic dialogue, but she prayed that it got the message across. As she smoothed out her skirt-Winry said that she looked good in dresses-and wiped her hands on her apron, the lock began to click.

_She's home!_ Quickly turning out the lights, she undid the bow behind her and tossed the garment to the side. Crouched behind a chair, she waited for Winry to step inside.

'TMP' 'CREEAK' 'CLCK' "Man…what a day. Guess it doesn't matter what you're celebrating-work is work, and it'll always be there." Riza heard the girl chuckle softly at the joke, and watched through the table legs as Winry slipped off her shoes and headed into the parlor. Black Hayate padded over to meet her, and she greeted him cheerfully with a pat on the head. It was almost time…! In just a few steps, she had reached the kitchen. Her slender hand flipped on the light switch.

"Surprise!" Winry nearly jumped out of her skin. Riza hurried over, to comfort the frightened girl. "I-I'm sorry! That wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Riza scratched the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly. _Not_ a great start for a birthday bash. "I'm not used to this stuff…" Since Winry had now taken a couple of long breaths, she was able to admire the soldier's handiwork, as well as her appearance. She looked beautiful in an off- white top with a low, lacy collar and a tight chocolate skirt. She had such long, sleek legs. Unease had easily given way to attraction and delight.

"Oh, Riza." Winry swung her arms around the woman's neck, nuzzling her collar in affection. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Riza felt herself blush, as Winry reached up to peck her on the cheek. They separated, and the woman pulled out one of the dining chairs. "Do you want to eat first, or would you like to"-

"Let's open the gifts!" Riza's mood drooped. She'd wanted Winry to go for the cake first…fate was just _not_ on her side. Suddenly on edge as if in enemy territory, the two headed for the couch, Winry carrying the freshly packaged box in her hands. The dog followed them, as if sensing the bubbling emotions between both. "Ooh, I wonder what _this_ could be!" Winry was grinning in anticipation, and Riza only felt lower than she had before. She watched her partner with bated breath, as she shook the gift gently, trying to determine what was inside. "There's something rattling around in there-I can't wait to see it!" With gusto, she started to tear off the shiny paper.

_Damn it-I can't look!_ Riza averted her eyes, as Winry opened the present in a flash. Riza couldn't hear anything; either Winry was that upset with her offering, or she'd mercifully gone deaf. Maybe it was a bit of both. Her nerves were sharp and anxious, and her heartbeat was reverberating throughout her entire body.

After a few more excruciatingly stretched out seconds, Riza felt a soft tap on her arm. "Riza?" Winry's voice was low and seemingly solemn. More terrified than she could ever remember being in her life, she raised her head, and faced her lover with petrified expectation.

_Huh?_ Winry was smiling, cheeks flushed a delicate shade of rose pink. Her blue eyes glistened with a few sparse tears, as she held out the opened locket to Riza. "It's absolutely wonderful. I love it."

"B-but-I mean, you're not mad? I-I mean, I-you wanted that FineTumbler 3008, or whatever, a-and I-I was searching all over the town for it!" The truth came barreling from Riza's mouth before she could stop herself. "A-and none of the stores had it, and-oh, Winry! I tried, I really did! I love you more than anything, and I-I just…I just wanted to help you enjoy your birthday." The girl stared quietly, taking in her partner's nervous tremors before her upon the couch. She grinned shyly to herself.

"Riza…" She looked up once more, only to be pinned by Winry. Riza fell back against the cushions, as the girl scooted upwards, until she was straddling her. Riza stared up in wonder for a few moments, and felt her lungs begin to strain from lack of air. But she couldn't help it! This moment was so intense that she didn't even want to breathe, lest she break the spell and lose it forever.

Slowly, Winry leaned forwards, until her long locks were grazing Riza's neck and valley. With a twinkle in her eyes, Winry pressed her lips to hers in a tantalizing, sensuous kiss. She tasted like strawberry wine. Riza bent lower, as Winry eased her back into the seat. Her hands were resting upon the woman's shoulders, guiding her tenderly. They trailed lower then rose back up together, as Winry nipped at Riza's lips. She parted them, hungry for more. Their tongues slid forth, mingling and dancing as one.

All of it; the pain, the stress, the worry-it was all gone, vanished in a puff of smoke. In its place was the here and now: this moment of unspeakably delicious kisses and touches that were enough to set one's body and soul on fire.

Winry sat up then, swiftly ending the connection. Riza looked up at her in astonishment. Winry let out a giggle, rocking to and fro atop the woman's middle.

"Oh, Riza…I don't care about the FineTuner. I'm just glad to have you here with me." She crawled off, and Riza rose up, still unclear about what had just happened. Winry took her hand in hers, and placed the necklace in Riza's palm. "I thank you for your attempt, but…if anything, the best gift I could possibly ask for…is waking up every morning with you by my side."

She shifted, back now facing the woman. But she turned her head to deliver these last lines. "I would be beyond honored to wear this. And I'd like you to be the one to put it on for me." Riza's unsteady heart had finally found a rhythm that it could follow, and she unhooked the clasp to slip the chain around Winry's throat. The gold was cool and delicate against her skin, and she shivered in excited chills as it linked behind her head. Letting her hand drop, Riza watched the jewelry settle in place between her lover's breasts. "A perfect fit…" she murmured.

Winry kissed her forehead playfully. "And so are you." Taking Riza's hand in hers once more, she helped the woman to her feet, and they headed for the dining table. Hayate, having watched the entire scene play out, had decided that he wasn't going to walk back for a third time. He curled up on the floor, dozing lightly.

"So, should we dig into this cake? It looks pretty good, if I do say so myself." Riza laughed, and Winry gave her a teasing smirk. "Maybe. Or perhaps…I can give you _my_ present now?" Riza pursed her lips. "_You_ got a gift for _me_? Why?"

"Well, let's just say…it's not so much that I _got_ a gift…as it is that I _have_ one." She winked, and Riza felt her cheeks burn with the realization. It was another tempting invitation-and she had no idea which one to go for. Could you really have your cake and eat it too?

_Oh, boy. Decisions, decisions…_

**A/N: And, at long last, another oneshot. How was it?**

**Hey there, everybody. Sorry for the long delay on a new chapter of this series. Life's been crazy for a good while. But I finally managed to settle things enough to focus on my fanfics. This one's been sitting in storage for over half a year already. ^^;**

**Were the characters believable? I changed a bit of the dialogue before submission-I don't know what the hell I was thinking on a couple of the lines. Thank God for editing, eh? Whew. 'wipes brow'**

**Hee. It seems a bit more...modern, than the others I've written. I had fun with this one, though-it was interesting imagining Riza Hawkeye trying to deal with a situation where the prize isn't directly within her grasp (and no, you can't shoot your way to an answer, either.) Who hasn't been shopping for that one special thing that you absolutely must find, for whatever reason-only to go from store to store with no sign of it at all? Guess I wanted to see Riza's way of handling things. **

**Hope the ending wasn't too sugary.** **I couldn't really see Winry getting bent out of shape over something like that, though. The sweet sentimentality seemed to fit here.**

**Next time: A breakup? Le gasp! And some awkwardly humorous courtship.**

**Before I leave: if you're interested in more RizaxWinry outside of here, then feel free to check out **http : / / rizaxwinry-fc . deviantart . com /** (remove the spaces)! It's a fanclub devoted to the pairing, complete w/fanart! We're always looking for new members! **

**Take care, everyone. And happy holidays!**

**=^.^=**


	7. My Last Serenade

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)'. All rights belong to George Weiss, Hugo Peretti, and Luigi Creatore (they wrote the lyrics/composed the tune). The song was originally performed by Elvis Presley. I only own this fanfiction, and the lyrics to Riza's song for Winry. Thank you. **

**Story Title: **My Last Serenade

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Shojo-Ai

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!"

It was mid-afternoon in the city, and things were chugging along at a slow pace. The weather was slightly warm, leaving a fine trail of sticky sweat upon the back of one's neck if they stood in a single spot too long. So the majority were either cooling off with a nice beverage, or browsing through the various shops in the city. It was a way to kill time, and keep the humidity from fully registering in their minds.

But in one house, hidden among the various streets and complexes, a war was raging. The temperature outside had nothing on the fire that was burning beyond the door, as angry shouts and curses broke the tepid silence.

"Winry, I don't understand why you're getting so bent out of shape!" Inside the simple two-story, a female raced up and down the stairs with various items in her hands. Another followed in a fury, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. It didn't help that she was yelling as well, as the first girl stormed once more down the staircase.

"Of course you don't understand! You're a soldier! Why on Earth would you care about emotions at all?" The girl called Winry shouted up at her companion, hands balled into tight fists. The left was wrapped around the handle of a suitcase, as she threw it down the last few steps. The other, who was obviously older, let out a cry of frustration. "_I_ don't understand emotions? _You_ don't understand compromise! You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Well you're no better, Riza! You just expect me to shut up and say nothing every time you leave-well, guess what? It _hurts_! It really does!" Angrily flipping open the top of the case, Winry began dumping pile after pile of belongings inside. Riza reached out to grab her arm.

"And what about you? I sometimes wonder if you don't love those machines more than me! You come home so late, and you leave grease stains all over everything! Do you know how hard those are to clean?" Winry forced her way around the woman, with another retort to fling back as well. "So? You drop empty shells all over the freaking carpet! And your boots are too noisy!" With a final thrust, she zipped up the bag, and hoisted it up with two hands. She headed for the door with a crooked march.

As she watched Winry fumbling with the knob, Riza threw one last outburst at the departing girl.

"So this is it, then? _Fine_! Do what you like! See if I care! Leave! But don't bother coming back!" With a shove, Winry had stumbled out the door. "Oh, don't worry-I _won't_!" And as a final insult, she kicked it shut behind her. Riza watched through the window, as Winry grew smaller and smaller, before turning the corner and disappearing from view completely.

She let out an anguished yell. "What the hell? Why is she so-so difficult?" She may have been a soldier, but Riza was still human. And she was just as prone to emotions as anyone else. Flinging herself upon the couch, she began screaming into the cushions. Black Hayate, her trusted four-legged comrade, was watching from under the dining table, waiting for everything to go back to normal. People could be so noisy sometimes…! And scary. Riza and Winry, his two owners, had been so very frightful making all those noises at each other.

_This is insane! How on Earth did we end up together in the first place?_ Riza had never known that Winry had such a temper-or that she could be so cruel. Now she was gone, and Riza had her house back to herself. But that didn't make the pain lessen any. Not by one iota. The words still echoed through her mind, over and over like a broken record. They stung and festered, and Riza slammed her fist into the armrest. It hurt, but she didn't care. The dull throbbing was a welcome distraction as she tried to gather her thoughts.

_Oh, man-I still have to return to duty tomorrow…like this…what the heck am I gonna say? What will **they** say?_ Being a soldier wasn't easy, and being a woman only made it harder. She was good at what she did, but conflicts took their toll upon her just as it did any of the guys. The difference between them, however, was that they could joke about it afterwards. She couldn't. Letting out a last muffled shout, she fell into an uneasy sleep, her energy spent and her throat raw.

Riza wasn't the only one freaking out. Now waiting for a ride, Winry's heart continued to skip beneath her t-shirt, as she clutched the suitcase as tightly as humanly possible. Her knuckles were turning white, as she struggled to compose herself before hailing a taxi.

_I can't believe her! Saying all those things-just who does she think she is? She has no right! Riza was so obstinate and brash!_ It was for the better that she'd left in the first place. Sure, she'd have to spend the next few days or weeks in a hotel, but she had the money. And she wouldn't have to deal with that all-or-nothing military attitude Riza seemed to hold so dear.

_And-and-oh, damn it! I'm supposed to go to work tomorrow! How am I gonna concentrate on the repairs? I'm liable to turn someone's arm into an extra leg!_ She shut her eyes tightly, suppressing the urge to hit something. Winry was an accomplished mechanic with her own business. But because she was alone, there was more responsibility that fell upon her shoulders. It only helped to enhance the strain brought on by these tumultuous feelings.

A taxi finally slowed down in front of her, and Winry marched to the back, flinging her bag in the trunk before sliding into the rear. Gazing out the back windows, she took one last, long look at her old neighborhood and her former lover's abode, before facing forwards to give instructions as the vehicle began to pull away from the curb.

**…**

"Eh? You and Winry called it quits?"

It was a new morning, and the military HQ was alive and abuzz. Riza, clad in full uniform, was currently slumped over a table, looking like she'd swallowed both the fly and spider. Her comrades were scattered about the room, but all were chiming in with their own thoughts and opinions. She'd just told them what had happened yesterday between her and Winry. She'd pretty much had to; looking like she did as she walked in? There was no way possible to hide it.

"Aw, gee…that's too bad. You two were really cute together." Officer Fuerey was shuffling a pile of papers, and he slipped them neatly into an open manila folder. Riza gave him a weary stare.

"You know what really bites, though? I can't even remember what started the fight in the first place." The male nodded in agreement, as Lieutenant Havoc sat down beside the woman. "Ah, don't stress about it. I'm sure things'll work out. And if they don't, then there are always more girls to choose from. It's not like you're unattractive!" He clapped her on the shoulder, hoping that this light-hearted response would perk Riza up some.

'WHAM' It didn't. She marched off in a huff, muttering to herself about 'men being such pigs'. Officer Breda gave him a questioning look from over the top of his paper. "What on Earth were you thinking? Just because your track record sucks doesn't mean that everyone feels the same way you do." He flipped the page as Havoc sat up slowly. A welt was beginning to form atop the front of his head.

"I was just trying to help. Sheesh. And get your nose outta my love life!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a new cigarette and propped it between his lips. Standing up, he went to find an ashtray. Fuerey, with folder in hand, let out a sigh. "Well, with help like that, who needs enemies?"

Havoc whirled around, giving the youth a threatening glare. "Did you say something?" The feeling emanating from his eyes was enough to make the young officer drop his folder in fright. The organized papers fluttered out, a mess once more. "N-nothing, nothing! Nothing at all!" He quickly looked down, and groaned in realization. "Oh-now I have to sort them out all over again!" He bent down to scoop up the loose sheets, as Havoc finally located an ashtray. Returning to his seat, he lit up and inhaled deeply. Officer Fulman gave him a patronizing stare. "And if you keep that up, you'll be dead before the next war."

"Jeez! Why is everyone picking on me today?" Apparently, his bad luck wasn't just restricted to his romantic encounters-or lack of them.

"Hmph! Don't know what I was expecting, anyway…" Riza was leaning against the wall in an empty hallway, pondering the previous spat with Winry. Her head was sore and it felt too heavy.

It hadn't even been an argument over anything worthwhile. It was just a nothing fight; one of those little tiffs that long standing couples would get into, before kissing and making up. But in this case, the conflict had escalated, as both parties started dragging in details that didn't even have anything to do with the main point. And this was the result: separation and heartache. She slammed her fist into the wall, cursing under her breath.

"What was I thinking…oh, Winry. Please forgive me." Heading back to the room, Riza prepared to swallow her pride-and ask for help one more time.

'BAM' "Yikes! Oh, not again!"

Everything was just as she'd left it. Breda was still reading the morning news, Havoc was smoking a cigarette-his forehead was noticeably swollen-Fulman was seated as quiet as could be, and Fuerey was ready to cry as he picked up his fallen papers once more. This was too much for him! He would rather be on a battlefield than be stuck in this building for a moment longer! His teammates were scarier than the opposition, what with all their yelling and punching and nearly breaking down the doors…

Riza gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry-that wasn't what I was aiming for." _Then what **were** you aiming for? _Havoc mused to himself. The female was notorious for having near flawless accuracy, so he could only wonder as she sat down beside him once more. Of course, he wasn't about to voice this thought. One concussion was enough for him, thank you very much.

"I want to get Winry back." The four males stared, obviously shocked at the unexpected change of heart. Riza continued on. "But, well…I've never really been in a situation like this before. In other words, I'm clueless." They were stunned by her honesty at being inexperienced. She was one of the gutsiest people they knew! And _this_ was a challenge for her? "So…anyone got any ideas?"

The room was silent for a few moments. Breda cleared his throat. "'Ahem' Well…it depends on what you're trying to do. Do you just want to apologize, or are you apologizing and attempting to woo her?" Fuerey blinked. When was the last time anyone had used that particular terminology, anyway?

"Both. I want her to understand exactly how I feel." The man nodded.

"You could try poetry. Girls lov-er, are supposed to like that sort of thing." All hell would have broken loose if Havoc hadn't caught himself there. Riza shook her head. "I can't write. I've never been one to coin that kind of stuff, anyway." It made sense, seeing the officer as she was. _Though I **will** keep it in mind..._

"How about a bouquet of flowers?" Fuerey piped up. Breda vetoed the suggestion. "They're too expensive. Besides, she's probably looking for something more powerful. Right?" Riza nodded in response.

Then, officer Fulman chimed in. "What about a song?" The other four stared at him in shock. How did he have anything to contribute?

_Okay, that's mean. I should at least give him a chance to clarify._ Riza decided to ask for an explanation. "W-what do you mean by a song?"

"Since the days of old, men have serenaded their lovers with beautiful music, to capture their hearts and prove their affections." Now he was in his prime form, rattling off a quote that could have come from a guidebook or a history text. "It mainly mentions males, but I don't see why it couldn't work the opposite way with women, too." He looked away, speech apparently finished.

"Hmm…I don't see why not." Breda raised his eyebrows in agreement. "It's strong, but it doesn't go overboard. You'd have your pick of tunes and lyrics. There has to be one out there that will adequately express how you feel."

"Yep." Havoc sat up, giving Riza a playful grin. "In fact, why don't you sing for us now? We can gauge your level of skill." Her face began to turn red, as she tried to shrug off the request. "I like the idea, but singing? Right here and now? I can't."

"Oh, come on Riza! It's the perfect opportunity! We could even help you choose a song!" Fuerey's wide eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. Once again, she tried to refuse. "Guys, I really couldn't"-

"Couldn't what?" That low, imposing tone cut Riza off in midsentence. All were focused on the figure behind her. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with none other than the leader of their crew, Colonel Roy Mustang. He was smiling politely, but there was a hint of mischief in his brown eyes. He was a strong fighter who also used the art of alchemy in his battles. Aside from that, he was a cunning tactician and commander.

Without hesitation, Riza spoke. "They want me to sing, Colonel. I had a…falling out, with my significant other, and I'm trying to find a way to win them back. The crew has suggested singing a song, and I have nothing against it. But I do not wish to sing in this moment." Hopefully, her clear and concise statement was enough to sway the man to persuade the others, in no uncertain terms, to knock it off.

But instead, Roy let out a low chuckle. "And why not?" Riza's jaw dropped to the floor. "After all, they are your buddies, yes? And they're just trying to help out. I don't really see the problem here. In fact, I'm kind of curious myself." The trials and tribulations of love were a fascinating subject as well for Roy. He'd had his own interesting encounters with the opposite sex, so it was rather refreshing to be able to turn the spotlight on someone else for a change. Especially his serious, no-nonsense first Lieutenant. "Go on-let us hear it." Sitting down on the other side of her, he folded his hands together, and gave her a crafty smile.

Inwardly, Riza was seething. _You no good traitor…I'll get you for this, Roy, I swear it._ Resigning herself to her fate, she rose up from her seat, and cast a quick glance around the room. All eyes were on her. "So, uh…what am I supposed to do?"

"Just sing, Riza. Sing the first song that comes into your head." She gulped, and racked her brain for an appropriate ballad. "Okay…I think I have one." Roy waved a hand in signal. "Go ahead."

_Here goes nothing…_taking a deep breath, Riza began to belt out the lyrics.

"_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you."_

Whatever enthusiasm the men had shown before had completely evaporated, as all five felt like witnesses to a spectacular car crash. Riza was completely oblivious to their reactions as she continued on, eyes closed and vocals pulsing through the small room. They wanted to cover their ears so badly, but none had the courage to do so, lest they invoke the wrath of Riza herself.

_S-she…she can't sing! At all!_ Havoc was nearly biting through the end of his cigarette in horror. The color had drained from Roy's face, and Fuerey's glasses were on the verge of breaking. The paper in Breda's hands quivered, as his mouth stretched into a thin line of fear. Fulman was rigid in his seat, ready to topple over like a domino. This was truly torture. There was no other way to describe it.

_Hey…this is kind of fun._ No one had stopped her yet. And the more Riza went on, the more she grew to like the feeling. With confidence rising, she poured her heart into the last few sections.

"_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be…"_

_M-my ears are gonna explode! _At that moment, Roy Mustang had the biggest egg frying upon his face. He had just wanted to have some fun with his uptight companion! But now, his scheme had backfired horribly, as he was forced to endure the worst impromptu performance of his life. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. _The 'Flame Alchemist' is about to go **up** in flames!_

After what felt like an eternity, Riza finally finished her song. Opening her eyes, she eagerly scanned the crowd, searching for a sign as to how much they had enjoyed the song. Their mouths were wide, and their eyes were about to pop from their heads. They were utterly speechless. Not a one could speak up to tell Riza otherwise. She took their stunned silence as praise.

_Oh…wow. Wow! Did they-did they really like my singing that much?_ Suddenly, the world seemed brighter. She was going to get Winry back! With the power of her voice, she would make the girl swoon, right into her waiting arms! These guys weren't thick at all-they knew of what they spoke!

"Thanks, everybody!" Bolting from the room, Riza was already planning a trip to the nearest records store. She just had to find that one song, memorize it, and blam! Her true love would return home. Trying to keep her giddiness in check-after all, it wasn't considered normal for her-she resumed her official march down the hall to her office.

The men were still stupefied from Riza's Earth-shattering vocals. It was only after five minutes of prolonged silence that Fuerey managed to choke out, "…poor Winry…"

_She has no idea what's about to hit her._

**…**

"'Sigh'…It's so lonely now… "

Seated outside at a café, Winry lifted her head to the sky, gazing wistfully at the drifting clouds. She was on her lunch break, but hadn't been able to rustle up the necessary appetite. So she sat alone at a tiny table, with only a cup of tea to her left.

It had been nearly a week since she and Riza had split. And Winry was in agony. As soon as she'd stepped foot into that hotel she knew: she had made the worst mistake of her life. But she was too scared to go back and correct it. So she suffered in silence, drowning in memories of what once had been.

_I don't even know what we were quarreling about…it was something so unimportant, but it blew up into this big spat. And I just walked out, not even bothering to take the time to think over my decision. How could I have been so stupid?_ Burying her face in her hands, Winry tried not to cry. She missed Riza so much…! She had been her rock and confidant for what seemed like forever. It was impossible for her to remember a time without the woman by her side. Now she couldn't even concentrate on her mechanics work, something which she always used to love and adore.

_Especially when I could share it with her. _Winry reached for her cup of tea, and took a long sip. The cool liquid slid down her throat, but did not register on her tongue. She was far too miserable to notice or care. She even missed Black Hayate, Riza's dog! He'd been so well behaved and friendly. And when Riza wasn't around, he'd provided her with at least some sort of company. Now, she had nobody.

_This is the pits…_She was so distracted that she didn't even see the black and blue clad figure stride up to her. It was only when they placed a hand on her shoulder that she came to. Turning around to see who wanted her attention, she nearly fainted in shock.

There stood none other than Riza Hawkeye. Her ex and constant companion was grinning down at her, and Winry could only begin to imagine what she was there for. Maybe she was about to reveal that she'd found a new lover already? Keeping her demeanor steady, she gave the blonde a somewhat annoyed expression. She figured it was expected of her, as a jilted lover. "What do you want, Riza?"

Dressed in that tight black shirt that she'd always wear beneath her uniform-the one that made Winry drool at the sight of how it clung to her toned torso and full chest-along with her blue soldier's pants, she tilted her head, a slight trace of hurt in her amber eyes. Winry blinked, and it was now gone. Riza was smiling again.

"I have something for you. I think you're gonna like it." Now she was confused. "Riza, what are you"-

"Here we go!" Before Winry could finish her inquiry, Riza had rushed over to the sidewalk. There was now a single single sheet of paper in her hands, as she faced the girl with a determined look. _What is she going to do…?_ Winry got her answer soon enough, as she watched the soldier look down at the sheet, and take a deep breath. The next words flew from her mouth with all the force of a drill sergeant, but set to a tune.

"_Days will pass, time will fly_

_And the world will keep on turning._

_But no matter if it's slow or fast,_

_It'll never stop the yearning…"_

Winry almost bit through her tongue. Had Riza come to kill her-and the rest of the patrons-with impromptu karaoke? Her ears were ringing, and Riza kept on singing.

"_I tried to push it from my mind,_

_But the truth is clear for all to see_

_Baby, let's try once more_

_And I'll prove that you mean the world to me."_

_T-these lyrics! They're so-so sappy! And her voice…_Winry's teeth were grinding, and the customers were fleeing for cover. But if Riza noticed, she didn't say anything. In fact, she thought that they were leaving in order to make the performance more personal between her and Winry! _I never knew people in this city were so romance-oriented._

"_So give me your hand, your heart and trust,_

_And we'll ride off happily_

_Just like a fairy tale of old_

_I'll be your prince for eternity."_

Winry was torn in two. On the one half, she realized that Riza must have concocted this crazy stunt in order to apologize. And the gesture was enough to make her want to throw her arms around the woman's neck, kissing her passionately. But on the other hand, she was about to collapse from the sugar and tone deaf vocals. She tried to yell out over the din, to get Riza's attention, but she was too caught up in the moment to hear. And the words wouldn't come out, as she was subjected to two more rounds of insanity. Love really _was_ a game of madness!

"_I know that I hurt you before, it's true_

_I will never tell a lie_

_But when you left, the tears pushed through_

_And I thought that I would diiiiiie…!"_

_N-no! No sustained long notes! Please_! By now the entire café crowd had disappeared, and a new group of spectators had gathered around, curious to find the source of this gut-wrenching racket. Riza finished the ballad with a flourish.

"_So let's go back to a time before_

_Together in harmony_

_We'll belong to each other forevermore,_

_Cause Winry, you mean the world to me."_

Winry felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at hearing her own name roped into this train wreck. But at least it was over. Riza strode over, clutching the paper tight in her hand, and knelt before the girl on one knee. Now that the song had ended, her senses were returning to her. Her heart skipped, as Riza gave her a shy smile. _She looks so freaking adorable…! And she went through all this trouble-just for me? _Winry could barely breathe, as Riza took her left hand in hers.

"Winry Rockbell, I am so very sorry for being a jerk. You are more important to me than you will ever know. And no senseless argument will ever change that." She was beaming at the girl above her, and Winry thought her heart would burst from excitement. "Will you give me another chance? Please?"

"Oh…oh, Riza!" And with a sweep of her arms, she had pulled the female into a tender embrace. Their lips crashed together, as the patrons cheered and whistled. Winry wasn't sure if it was because of them, or because Riza had finally stopped singing. Either way, she didn't care. All was right with the world once more. She whispered into her lover's ear an apology of her own, and Riza responded with another kiss, obviously letting her know that it was accepted.

As they stood up to leave, Riza let out a nervous chuckle. "So, uh…how'd you like it? I wrote the lyrics myself." _Which was a pain in the you-know-where…so much for my vow of never returning to my English studies ever again. But I couldn't find anything that really packed the right punch..._

Winry gulped quietly-what could she possibly say? It hadn't been the best, but…

_It's the thought that counts._ "They were one of a kind, Riza." The woman's face lit up, and she ducked down for another sweet kiss. "I'm glad to hear that."

They began to walk then, Riza asking for directions to Winry's current residence. She'd probably need some help packing up and cleaning. As they turned the corner though, Winry interrupted the conversation with a request. "Riza, your performance was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. But, I must ask one thing of you. Just one."

Riza blinked. "Sure. What is it?"

"Please…don't ever sing again."

The power of love ballads had, at long last, met their match.

**A/N:...yeah, please don't kill me? ^^;**

**Probably far more 'modern' than most of the stories I've written for this pair. But it was _so_ much fun to pen out. Granted, I can't be certain that Riza doesn't actually have a singing voice like an angel, but...it was an amusing idea to me: that the 'Golden Sharpshooter' would actually find something she wasn't good at, and then not even know it. **

**Yes, Riza's sappy ballad was penned out by yours truly. 'blushes' I'm not the greatest when it comes to sweet love songs. [Darker ones-now those I can get behind. XD] **

******Still, though-those two are scary when they're mad. Seriously. O_o" **Ah, well. It all turned out okay in the end. They're together again. :)

**Let me know if you're all still reading/enjoying this series, okay? I know this isn't really a fandom with a whole lot of Yuri/Shojo-Ai, but...darn it, I have plotbunnies! So I have to try. XD All feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**

**Next time: cooking up chaos in the kitchen. ****Happy Belated New Years, by the way. And take care, everyone!**

**=^.^=**


	8. Play Nice

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Story Title: **Play Nice

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Yuri

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **M

'TNK' "Ah! This is going to be so much fun!"

It was midday in the city. Just a lazy weekend, with all the time in the world to stretch out and watch the clouds roll by. Or something else, if you so wished. And that was exactly what most people were doing. The crowds were excited without being noisy, and it was the best kind of day to be milling around, and taking in the various sights.

In one residence, two persons were busy making their own plans, and they involved a kitchen. Riza Hawkeye was at work with her partner, Winry Rockbell, as they bustled about finding the necessary ingredients and utensils to cook up a delicious batch of chocolate chip cookies. Hey, they were grown women. They were entitled to a little indulgence now and then.

"Winry, have you found the flour?" Riza stood at the counter, wooden spoon clutched tight in her right hand. She was flipping through the pages of a cookbook, as a muffled reply came from behind the shelves. "Y-yeah! I got it!" Staggering out with the heavy bag, Winry flashed the woman a teasing grin. "Hey Riza, check out _these_ guns!"

The woman rolled her eyes, but a small smile was twitching on the ends of her mouth. She was a soldier, and it was required for them to carry weapons such as pistols, and know how to use them properly. They also were expected to keep in shape. Winry's joke was poking humor at both of these aspects of her daily life. "Ha-ha, tech girl. Come on now-we've gotta get started ASAP if we want these to be done before nightfall." Lugging over the bulging sack, Winry set it against the cabinets, dusting off her hands as she looked at Riza for more instructions. But her lower lip was jutting out. "Don't call me that, military otaku."

"Alright, alright." Riza lifted her hands in surrender. "So, let's see here…we've got the flour, milk, eggs, sugar, chocolate…mixing bowl and sheet…water, of course…" her amber eyes scanned the list without missing a beat. "Spoon, measuring cups…anything else?"

"Not that I can think of!" Winry saluted, and Riza handed her an apron. "Then let's get to it." Winry tossed the article aside, and bounded over. So much for that idea.

As they pulled together the cups and bowls, Riza leaned over the book once more to read the instructions. "Pour two half cups of flour…simple enough." Winry picked up the measuring cup, and bent down to scoop up the necessary amount. "Here!"

Without looking up, Riza took the cup from her hands. But as she brought it over the mixing bowl, her eyes widened. "Winry, what the heck? No way is this a half cup."

"What?" She shuffled nearer. "Of course it is. I read the labels." Her tone seemed to imply that Riza thought her incapable of handling such a simple task. The soldier shook her head in disagreement.

"Winry, I'm not that thick. I may spend most of my time in the office or on battlefields, but even I know that this is too much to be called a half cup!" Sighing, she opened the top of the bag, to dump the excess back inside. "See? This is a half cup. Yours was at least one whole serving."

"Okay, okay! You were right! So sue me!" Pouting, Winry turned away, and Riza returned her attention to the recipe book as soon as she'd finished adding the second half. "Now we need…one and three-fourths cup of milk." She raised her eyebrow at Winry, who was still a bit miffed, but ready to perform the required task. "Give me the cup again." Riza handed it over, and Winry pulled out the milk carton from the fridge. Looking over the measurements on the side intently, she poured out the contents and once more gave the cup to Riza.

And once more, there was a problem. "Winry…this isn't enough." The girl narrowed her eyes. "What? Not again!" She marched right up to Riza, hands planted on hips. "I checked it over! I know I did! That's one and three-fourths!"

"No, it's not! It's missing at least another few lines!" Yanking open the fridge, Riza filled the cup with more milk, and Winry threw her hands up in defeat. "So what, I'm blind now?"

"Maybe. How can you miss this stuff?" She whirled around. Oh no, she _didn't_! Riza did _not_ just go there! She was a mechanic, for Chrissakes! She knew how to measure! And she'd prove it, too!

"Now we need the water…one cup." Winry was about to reach for the measuring tool, but Riza blocked her. "I'll do this one, if you don't mind." The blonde huffed. "And what if I do?"

"Then too bad. You can add the next one." Crossing her arms over her chest, Winry watched as Riza began stirring the mixture in the bowl. _Sheesh…never knew that she could be so bossy. And nitpicky, too. _Now feeling annoyed, Winry began to sway lightly from side to side. Her long ponytail swished behind her, brushing Riza's shoulder. She fixed her with a frown.

"Winry, can you take this seriously, please? If we don't get everything just right, then the cookies won't turn out like we want them to! They'll be inedible! Do you want that?" Winry shook her head. She felt like a little kid being scolded by a parent. This was supposed to be fun. Just the two of them together, baking and laughing it up. But Riza was being so uptight! She was sucking out every trace of enjoyment there was! And it was starting to bug her. A _lot._

"Good. Then try and keep your hair from the mix, will you?" Winry didn't reply, but obediently threw her locks over her shoulder, and hoped that they'd stay there. Riza scoured the page. "And now, we add…the chocolate chips. And stir it all up!" She glanced around for the plastic bag, which was on the counter a few feet down. "Winry, could you get the chips for me? You're closer than I am." Glad to at least be involved again, she obeyed the request. Riza pulled open the top, and began looking over the contents.

"We need not too many, but not too little, either…how am I gonna figure this one?" Winry was getting tired of Riza's over-calculating. "Oh, for-just dump it!" And with a swift tug, the bag landed upside down in the bowl. Riza's face was as white as the flour, as Winry took a step back. "Oops…sorry, Riza?" Too late did she realize that her apology wasn't enough, as the female advanced on her with quietly seething fury.

"Winry, if you _really_ want to help me…just stay over there, until I need you!" She thrust out with a sharp jab of her index finger, and the girl trooped off sullenly to the other end of the counter. She heard Riza sigh, before doing her best to remedy the mishap. The chips clinked and shifted as the package was lifted. Winry could hear them hitting the smooth finish; Riza was picking them out by hand, and dropping them to the side.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot the eggs!" Searching frantically, Riza saw that they were but an inch away from her brooding companion. She shook her head-maybe she'd overreacted just a tad. It wasn't as if Winry were deliberately trying to sabotage their snacks, right? _I just tend to get carried away sometimes… if you can believe that._ She cleared her throat, prepared to call a peace treaty with her lover. "Winry…?"

"Huh?" She didn't look up, but she had answered. That was good enough for Riza. "Could you please hand me the eggs?" She did her best to sound soft and amicable. "They're by you."

With a flick of her hair, Winry was now standing over the two white ellipses. Without hesitation, she picked one up in her hands, and threw it over her shoulder for Riza to catch. "Here." The distance wasn't that far, right? Besides, Riza was a soldier. Her reflexes were in top shape.

Of course, Winry wasn't exactly feeling the most hospitable when she performed the maneuver. So her light toss became a fastball.

'CRK' 'SPLT' _Uh-oh._ That was _not_ the sound Winry wanted to hear. She was almost too frightened to turn around, but she knew she had to. She had to see just how bad the damage was…with pounding heart, she looked over at Riza.

"Gulp." Just as she had feared-the damage was worse. Winry's egg bomb had smacked Riza square on in the center of her forehead, and cracked upon impact. Luckily the woman wasn't hurt…well, aside from her pride, that is. Yolk dripped down from her golden bangs, and over her tightly scrunched eyes. The shell fragments were slowly falling from her hair, but there were still a few decent sized pieces hanging above. Winry felt her heart leap with panic, as Riza wiped away the trails, and fixed her with a ferocious glare. "Winry…"

_Oh my God! She's gonna kill me! She's gonna chop me up, a-and bake me into the food!_ Winry ducked, arms wrapped over her head in defense. "I-it was an accident, Riza! Forgive me!"

'SPF' "'Cough' Ack! W-what the…"

Instead of lunging, Riza had thrown a handful of flour at her cowering lover. Winry coughed, as the powder flew around her head, making little puffs of smoke float into her eyes_. W-what the hell is her problem? M-maybe it would've been better if she'd just hit me…_

'CRK' 'CRK' "Winry…look at me." As much as it hurt and terrified her, the girl forced her gaze upwards. Riza was smiling at her-but it didn't mean anything good. It was a great glowering grin, as she scooped up another bunch of powder.

_She wants a fight? Then by God, I'll give her one!_ Riza's competitive side had been unleashed, as the kitchen now became a warzone. She flung the handful at Winry, and the girl just narrowly missed being pelted again by the semi-smoke bomb. "R-Riza? What are you doing?"

"You're not gonna beat me, hon! I live for combat!" And without another word, she threw a spoonful of the unfinished cookie mix at the blonde. Winry yelped, quickly pulling out the refrigerator door to block it. _R-Riza's flipped her lid! What am I gonna do?_ She could only begin to imagine what the woman was up to on the other side of the barricade. Probably preparing more edible aerial assaults, no doubt. Winry clenched her fist in silent determination.

_No! I will not…I will not give up!_ And with a battle cry, she snatched the other egg from across the way and hurled it over the barricade. She heard Riza curse, as the poultry burst somewhere nearby. From the sounds of it, her feet had been soaked in yellow and white.

But Riza wasn't to be thwarted that easily. She hurled one more fist of flour, before a loud 'SMACK' echoed from the left. Winry scooted closer inside; Riza had just thrown another spoonful of the unfinished cookie batter. _Isn't this stuff toxic if uncooked? She's nuts!_ Scanning her surroundings, she grabbed the first thing her eyes landed upon-a bottle of chocolate syrup. She could hear Riza laughing on the other side. "What's the matter? Come on out and face me!"

Popping off the cover, Winry leapt up from her hiding place. "As you wish, baby!" She squeezed the bottle as hard as humanly possible, and heard Riza shriek as the sticky substance shot forth, coating her in its sugary stains. Winry ducked back down, as Riza wiped a smudge from her nose. "Y-you little brat! I'll get you for that!"

"Just try it! I'll be waiting!" Winry pressed her ear to the edge, listening for any sounds that would give her a clue as to Riza's next move. She could hear some clattering and tinkering, but there was no obvious hint of what would happen next.

"Yaargh!" Winry screamed, as something wet began dripping on her from above. It was sweet as well, but it certainly wasn't chocolate. It was vanilla extract. "J-jeez!" She grabbed one last container from inside the open door, before scrambling across the tiles. Riza was on her heels, and Winry squirted another stream of syrup at her face.

"W-where did you learn to shoot, you fiend?" Riza managed to choke out, as she flung open a cabinet door and crouched behind it. "Only from the best!" Riza's heart skipped upon hearing this declaration-but she shook it away, as she watched the girl yank open a floor level shield for herself.

_Sheesh! This is ridiculous!_ But Winry's pulse was racing too fast for her to attempt to reason with the female. Instead, she took a look at the bottle in her hand, and smirked in satisfaction. _Maple syrup. Excellent._ She popped the cap, and planned her next attack.

"Heh! You're not the only one with an arsenal, Rockbell!" Managing to pull out a final container from the fridge before kicking it closed, Riza grinned in triumph. It was whipped cream. No way would Winry be able to stand up to this. _Get ready to surrender, little Winry!_

_Prepare to eat your words, Hawkeye!_ And with a flourish, both had jumped up, with barrels ready and aimed in their hands. Squeezing and pressing, the streams flew and crisscrossed through the air, as Winry was pelted with more vanilla and whipped cream, and Riza was drenched in chocolate and maple syrup. The floor was slippery, as Winry attempted to scurry away and find a new shelter.

But Riza was faster. Taking advantage of the terrain, she skidded across the floor, tackling Winry from behind. The two wound up in a pile upon the messy tiles, as Riza sat atop the younger girl in obvious victory. Pinned beneath the soldier, Winry had no options left. She was completely at the mercy of this fanatic.

"Say it! Say it!" Riza was towering over her prey, panting and flushed. Winry let out a whimper, and conceded defeat. "O-okay, okay! I give! I give up! You win, Riza!" Sighing with a smug smile, the woman leaned closer. "Now tell me you're sorry."

"I already did!" But as she said this, Winry felt a sharp jab somewhere between her legs. Of all things, she had to wear a skirt today…! Looking up at her war-torn lover with wide, wavering blue eyes, she blubbered "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ruining the mix and getting in the way a-and being annoying, b-but I just wanted to spend some time with you, Riza! I-I wanted us to have fun! A-and you got so angry…"

Riza stared down, all previous traces of superiority and joy gone from her eyes. Instead, she beamed at the girl sprawled on the floor, and gently brushed her lips against Winry's. Their mouths were clingy and damp, thanks to the various concoctions that they'd been flinging at each other. Winry gazed up at her lover hopefully.

"Apology accepted, Winry…and, I guess I need to dole one out too." She rested her head atop Winry's chest, listening to the rapid beats. "I didn't mean to ruin the day either. I guess I just let myself get too caught up in the technical aspects, instead of lingering on the sweet little moments in-between." She nipped playfully at Winry's collar. "Will you forgive me, too?"

Winry smiled, lounging upon the hard floor. It didn't feel so stiff now. Perhaps because of the various treats and supplies that had currently coated it in fluff and puddles and streams and smears. "Yeah…I accept it."

The two lay there for a little while more, just enjoying the feel of each other's arms and skin, absorbing the scents around them. Winry let out a sheepish giggle. "Guess we're gonna have to clean this all up, huh?"

Riza rose up, and fixed Winry with a suggestive gleam in her eye. Winry felt the heat creep into her cheeks, as Riza gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, we don't have to…not yet, anyway." Winry was puzzled, as Riza dipped down to graze her nose along her jawline. Winry shuddered, as Riza continued on. "To be honest, these stains and spills…well, they've actually made me a bit hungry."

"H-hungry?" Riza nodded, and Winry couldn't keep her emotions still any longer. She allowed her fingertips to trail over her lover's sweet lips, then over her chin and down to her collar. Her hand lingered in the valley beneath as she spoke. "Hungry for what?" Her voice came out as an eager whisper. Riza chuckled.

"Well, I'm curious to know…if you taste just as good as you smell." She purred, sliding one hand along Winry's midriff. She let out a soft gasp, as it slipped beneath her t-shirt. "How 'bout you, huh? You feeling…hungry too?"

Seeing Riza like this; sensuous and unrestrained, looking at her with those shimmering amber eyes, the long lashes fluttering down to shadow them with pleasurable intentions-it was almost too much for the girl beneath. She pulled Riza close with a sudden jerk, as her hands linked behind her neck. "Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She pressed her lips into Winry's once more, fingers trailing in circles around her navel. Winry felt her legs extend, and she longed for the woman above her to be even closer than she already was. Moaning into the kiss, Winry parted her lips without any previous command. Riza slipped inside, tongue flicking over teeth and wrapping around her own muscle, which returned the contact most willingly. As Riza's hand rose further up, Winry's slid farther down.

"Ah! What's this?" Winry blushed, not realizing that she'd reached that far already. Her hand was upon Riza's firm rear, and she had squeezed it through the fabric. Riza gave her a wink. "Naughty, naughty…just be glad that I don't feel like being my usual commando self. Otherwise, I might have to punish you." With light touches, Winry had pulled down her pants, and Riza was already working on her skirt. Winry stared up at her, heart dancing from the feeling of her digits against thighs. "You should wear more skirts, Riza…you'd look great in them."

"Maybe…but one of us has to wear the pants around here." Satisfied by Winry's giggling at the joke, Riza returned to removing the girl's clothing, while the girl decided to play with her outstretched companion. Reaching up, she ran her tongue over the woman's exposed abs. She was pleased to hear her groan, as she glanced down at Winry with another taunting grin. "You'll have to wait…you're not ready yet. Just a little more-there!" With a flourish, the skirt was gone. Winry wrapped her arms around Riza's neck to bring her down, but stopped before their lips made contact.

"So…how does it taste so far?" Riza tilted her head. "Mm…dunno. Haven't gathered substantial information in order to make a report yet." Winry punched her arm lightly. "Riza…military lingo isn't sexy. You know that."

"But I can _make_ it sexy." She wormed her way from Winry's hold, dropping down between her legs. She was kneeling now, with her chin atop Winry's middle. The girl shivered in delight. _Yes, you most certainly could…_but she didn't say this. She continued watching, as Riza stroked her legs lovingly.

"Me in a skirt…what are you talking about, Winry? You've got a fine set of gams to show off on your own." She licked at the syrup stains that had collected on the tender flesh, stopping right at the hem of her underwear. "And I like that." She smiled at Winry then, gorgeous and willing.

Without hesitation, the girl lifted her legs, spreading them as Riza dipped below. Her toes brushed over the cool, sticky tile, as Riza stretched out a hand, to rub against the fabric. It was moist. Winry was just as turned on as she was. Biting down, the woman started to tug at the garment. Winry had to hold back a laugh, opting instead for a combination of giggle and squeal. "R-Riza! What are you doing? Don't rip a hole in my panties!"

Riza had to look up, just to give her another sly wink. _I swear, sometimes I wonder how much the guys at HQ really know about her._ Her heart swelled in pride; she was the only one who ever got to see this side of her, who was able to share these magical experiences with her. With steadily mounting anticipation, she felt her underwear slide away, until her legs were bare. Riza ran her hands over her thighs, gently positioned at her entrance. Winry let out a moan, as she felt Riza's tongue trail along the opening; it was teasing, like a snake. She mewled in protest. They'd come this far already.

"Ah…!" She arched upwards, as Riza's tongue finally pushed through. It flicked and rubbed against her walls, seeming to sink in. Deeper and deeper it went, before it retracted, only to return once more. In and out, round and round. Winry couldn't contain her cries, as the arousal continued to build. With frenzied hands, she cupped them over Riza's head, tangling her fingers in the golden strands. Her usual neat updo was coming undone, and Winry's fingers wound the loose strands over her digits.

"Riza…ngh! More…" Riza did not relent with her motions, pace becoming steadily quicker and muscle lingering for longer and longer inside her core. Winry's legs drew up, as her release came closer. Closer…so much closer, and she felt Riza's hand suddenly land upon her own. Removing it from her locks, she linked her fingers together with the woman's, and cried in unbridled passion as she finally came. She was sweating, and it mixed with the stains upon her skin, as Riza lifted her head. She licked her lips, savoring the flavor of Winry's orgasm. As she crawled over on her hands, pulling the girl up carefully, to hold her in a tight embrace, she heard her mumble "So…was it good?"

Riza chuckled, planting a kiss upon the girl's messy ponytail. "It was delicious. Be careful, Winry-I just might get addicted to you." She smiled in contentment as Winry's arms wrapped around her waist. Her face was pressed into her chest as she let out a long sigh. "I don't care…I love you." She was obviously happy, even with the chaos and lack of fresh baked treats.

Standing up, Riza took the girl's hand in hers, and led her to the bathroom. "Come on. We need to clean up. Plus, it's _your_ turn now to be the taste tester." Winry leaned into her, hand sliding down to give her rear another squeeze. "Eep!"

"What can I say, Riza? I'm addicted to you, too."

They worked hard, and they most _definitely_ played hard, too. Life was good.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! How did you like this?**

**Yeah, I know; it's not really Valentine's themed, like last year's was. But it is a romance, so I figure that counts for something, right? Just another little plotbunny that invaded my brain oh-so-very long ago. ;p A sticky situation with an undoubtably sweet ending. Very fun to write, especially the 'impromptu war'. Though I have absolutely NO idea where I got the recipe instructions from. XD**

**Third lemon ever penned out. Hope it was sexy, without being overly smutty. I like my sex with a story, thank you. Let me know how you think it turned out. I did my best; I have no regrets. Gotta love that line. [E-cookie to whoever gets the reference!]**

**As always, feedback is welcomed, appreciated, and loved. Next time: Hmm...either my first attempt at tragedy, or a Vampire AU. Which would you prefer to see? The choice is yours. Later!**

**=^.^=**


	9. Until The End

**Lips to Lips, Heart to Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own my OCs-Andrew-and this fanfiction. Thank you.  
**

**Story Title: **Until the End

**Pairing: **RizaxWinry

**Category: **Yuri

**Genre: **Romance/Horror

**Rating: **M

'SHF' 'SCRNCH' "N-no! Please! Stay back!"

'TAK' 'TAK' "D-don't come any closer! 'TAK' 'TAK'

'SCRTCH' "Monster! Monster"-'SHLNK'

The darkness seemed to ooze and ripple, lit by naught but a few sparse, flickering torches. They barely managed to cast a glow at all upon the walls of this veritable dungeon. The stone paneling was ice cold to the touch, and the ancient floors were covered in decades of dust. There were almost no personal belongings scattered about, to even signal that this was a hallway in someone's manor-just a single glass mirror that hung from a rusty nail.

At the very end, backed up against a heavy wooden door was a man. His hair was black, showing just a few hints of white along the sides. His eyes were deep brown, almost black, and a smattering of lines stretched over his face. His clothing was plain and tattered, a grey coat and stained top with faded pants. He had been cornered here, running for his life but getting lost among the endless tunnels and stairways that wove their way through this gloomy environment. He had only stopped by as a guest; a weary traveler in search of food and shelter. But he'd instead wound up as a meal.

'SHLRP' 'SHLRP' His eyes rolled up into his head, as the last traces of life escaped his body. Leaning into his neck was a lone figure, a woman whose features were indistinguishable until she turned around. The limp carcass slumped to the ground now colorless, and she licked her lips with a quick flick of her tongue. The faint red stains of blood still lingered at the corners, giving away the most vital clue to her identity.

Her hair was blonde, like hay. It was pulled up atop her head, and held in place by a lone burgundy clip. The ends hung over behind her head, framing her like a crooked crown. In the dim lighting, its shade was muddled to a dull gold. Her eyes were amber though, and they stood out in the shadows, taking in the hues of the surrounding torches. They were sharp and slightly angled, with thick lashes that brushed her high cheeks when she blinked. Her lips were pale pink, but tinted with a smudge of rose red. She was clad in a long black trench coat that swished about her ankles as she made her way out from this narrow corridor, along with a low cut white silk blouse and knee-high leather boots.

Her name was Riza Hawkeye. And she was a Vampire.

"Tch…not very filling. He didn't eat enough." Letting out a soft sigh, she ascended the stairs, heels clacking on the smooth steps. Another door came into view, and she pushed against it without much effort. It swung open with a squealing creak. Pulling her lips back for but a brief moment, a pair of pearly white fangs were revealed in the still meager lighting. But they were so startling and bright that it was near to impossible not to notice them, even in these shadows. They slowly retracted, until there was no sign of them ever having existed at all.

How long had she been living here? Living like this; a creature in a dungeon? Her brows furrowed, as yet another door loomed ahead in her vision. It was impossible to recall. It had been quite some time already, yet the memories were still fresh in her mind's eye. There were very few, if any, decorations scattered about these chambers, and she liked it that way. That's the way it had been when she'd found it, and that's the way it would stay.

'TNK' Now she was in the main dining hall. Sweeping past the kitchen and long banquet table with a few rapid steps, she passed through a curving open doorway, into the entryway. There was nothing here but the front doors, another alcove and the stairs which led up to the bedrooms and bathrooms. She headed for this last set of stairs, in desperate need of a good rest.

This place had been abandoned when she'd found it. A castle from the days of old, it had held up remarkably well over the years, and was the perfect new habitat for her as she was now. Aside from the front which had been boarded up, the rest of the lot was unlocked and easily accessible, and even the barricade had been easy to remove. She'd just pulled the wood with a few jerks of her hands. The power that she possessed now was beyond incredible.

Apparently, this had been a home to royalty at some point, but when the kingdom had broken out in war it had been overtaken by brute force. It was situated in the remains of a small village, which had now been overrun by Mother Nature, who was always lurking close by. And none of the towns to the sides even remembered it existed anymore. So to those who stumbled upon this place, it was a shock. Like something from a fairy tale.

'TAK' She had reached the top of the floor. It was split into three more hallways, each with its own bedrooms and lavatories. Making her way down a hallway to her left, she stopped before a door distinguished by a single red bow pinned atop its surface. She pressed her palm against the wood, and it opened in silence, swinging inwards. She retreated inside, and it closed behind her with a faint click.

These were her chambers, just as meagerly adorned with any furniture or valuables. The place had been looted before being abandoned. Nothing remained here but a large canopy bed with jagged slashes running through the drawstring-operated curtains, and a lone cabinet near the large window. Only a few fragile china plates were contained behind its doors.

"Mmm…" She flopped down upon the soft sheets, absorbing the feeling of fluffy comfort into her weary bones. Curling up on her right side, her eyes gazed outside through the foggy glass, before closing in contentment.

Riza hadn't always been this way. She'd been born into the world as a human, and had lived a good, if somewhat estranged life as a soldier to the main kingdom. Although men were the primary choices for such jobs, she'd been skilled-and clever-enough to catch their eye. Her duties were simpler than the rest: watch over the grounds of the main militia base, and any other tasks that were offered. The pay had been decent, and she'd had her own dormitory room, instead of having to share one with a roommate of the opposite sex.

And then, it had happened. The night when she'd been robbed of her humanity.

She was on a late guard shift, waiting for her replacement to come in when there'd been a knock at the gates. Wondering who on Earth could have been out at this unholy hour, she peered through to see an elderly man in worn robes, clutching his sides in apparent agony. His breaths had been labored, and his voice was raspy and frail. "H-help…me…I-I was attacked…m-my home is gone. I-I've been wounded…but I managed…to make it here…" with a thud, he had hit the ground.

For once, Riza had allowed her emotions to take her over, as she opened the entrance to bring the man inside. He was obviously unarmed, and in dire need of assistance. And as a soldier, wasn't it her job to help those in need? Besides, he'd mentioned being assaulted-what if those fiends came sniffing around their village? It was her duty to alert her superiors of any possible danger. Seeing as the grounds were empty, she'd left him resting against her post, and took a few steps in search of another comrade.

But she hadn't made it past the first doorway. She'd been pounced on from behind-by the very man she sought to aid. He'd pinned her to the ground, and Riza had been horrified to discover that he was no mere old man. He was a demon. Not even her rigorous training could save her now. As he'd loomed over her in the dirt, fangs seeming to shimmer in the moonlight, he'd let out a soft chuckle. It had chilled the woman from her head to her toes.

"Never thought I'd see the day-a female sentry! And such a pretty, kind one as well…" his breath had ghosted over her face, and she'd had to swallow hard to keep from retching right then and there. It reeked of decay, like an invisible toxic cloud. He'd forced her head to the side and leaned closer.

"I wasn't expecting to find someone like you 'round here, though…I was just looking for a meal. Some nice fresh blood…I've been on the road for so long." Her heart had skipped then; she realized with a fearful pang exactly what this man was. A terrifying beast, straight from the lore of the old wives. A Nosferatu, or Vampire. She had no way of escaping, and could only tremble beneath him as his prominent canines had grazed her flesh.

"I don't think I'll drain you. No, no. I will feed from you, yes-but I will also spare your life." He'd given her a smile, which she had seen from the corner of her eyes. It was a mockery of thanks, as he prepared to bite down onto her jugular. "I'll just give you mine instead." And with that, he had pierced her tender flesh. She had let out a gurgling cry, as she slowly felt the blood shooting upwards from the puncture wounds. He had taken his time with her, obviously enjoying her fright as it played upon her youthful features.

Then, as her vision blurred and her heartbeat had grown weaker, she began to experience a sensation of burning. It had started at the nape of her neck, where this being was situated. It was nothing more than a light prickle. But as the seconds ticked by it grew stronger and more intense, until she'd finally screamed in agony-her whole body was on fire! The man had released his hold on her then, and she'd been writhing upon the ground in abject suffering.

"Now you're just like me. You will have all my freedoms and gifts, and never want for anything more." He'd given her a wicked grin, before disappearing into the night. "Consider it my thanks, for taking pity on such an unfortunate creature." That was when she'd blacked out.

When she came to, a small group of soldiers had been gathered over her, both worried and disapproving. She hadn't been asleep; she'd completely lost consciousness. It would be just like a woman to have such a malady befall her. She'd been ushered back to her room, and had spent the next few days hidden beneath her bedclothes.

Riza couldn't stay there. She was no longer human, and it was only a matter of time before she lashed out at someone, thus revealing her secret and jeopardizing her very existence. She had fled the village in a panic, and holed up in the woods trying to decipher what all of this could possibly mean; why such a curse had chosen her as its target. As time passed, her heart had hardened. She soon stopped caring about the safety of others, or of keeping up with the life she had once lived. Her hunger was growing, and she needed to drink. She was going stir crazy from the ungodly desire!

So she'd waited, hidden among the trees, until a lone figure had passed her by; a traveler on his way to a new destination, or perhaps on his way home. She'd gotten his attention first, and he had sensed no danger in talking to such a youthful beauty. He was lured in by a false security. Just like she had been. As soon as the opportunity had arisen, she'd jumped at him.

The blood had sunk into her very being, refreshing and delectable. It was like ice cold water on a blistering summer day, exactly what she'd needed. From that point on, she no longer rejected her destiny, but embraced it wholeheartedly. As she continued searching for a new residence, she'd finally stumbled upon the castle, and had made it her home. With a single light in the windows, she had beckoned in various characters, all just looking for a place to stay for the night. And as soon as they'd stepped inside, their fate was sealed.

All of her victims had, quite surprisingly, been of the male persuasion. Perhaps females did not care for travel-or were simply not allowed to do so? Whatever the case she didn't mind. Food was food, and in a strange way, it was as if she were exacting a sort of revenge upon her lowered social standing, as well as the one who had sired her. Familiar as the new routine may have been, she still loathed him with every fiber of her being, for forcing her into such a situation in the first place.

_I should get to sleep now…the dawn will be here soon._ Although she was unaffected by the rays of the sun, unlike what the legends suggested, she just didn't wish to be up and about when it was so bright and blinding. Her time of activity was in the evening hours, when the rest of the world was tucked up in their beds. Other than food, not a soul would disturb her then, as she'd complete her daily chores.

With a heavy sigh, Riza drifted into the land of dreams once more.

**…**

'CRSH' 'SMSH' "Get over here, you little wench!"

"No! Stay away from me!" 'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP'

The front door of a small cottage burst open, and a young girl stumbled out into the morning light. Her long blonde hair was pulled up high in a swishing ponytail, and her blue eyes were wide, shining with terror. Clad in a low necked dress of earthen tones, she fled towards the edge of the village. A large male lumbered out after her, broken bottle swinging in his meaty hands.

"Fine! Run away! I don't give a damn! Ungrateful bitch-I give you a good life, and this is how you repay me? You'll be eaten alive out there! Fucking tease!" Snorting, he'd returned inside, slamming the door shut after him.

'PANT' 'PANT' "Eek!" Now lost in the thick mass of trees and brambles, the girl let out a shout as a thorny branch caught the hem of her gown, tearing up the ends. Freeing herself, she'd taken a few steps backwards, only to trip over an exposed root. Wincing upon the dirt in pain, a single tear had trailed down her pale face. Upon her cheek a bruise had formed, evidence as to her distressing past.

Her name was Winry Rockbell. Only eighteen, she'd been living a life of fear and imprisonment for the past three years. Trapped in that house, married to that brute and unable to enjoy her own existence. She sniffled, and carefully rose to her feet.

She'd only been a young girl when her parents were killed during one of the many wars that had broken out. Raised by a neighbor, she had eventually ventured out to make a living for herself, instead of relying solely on her guardian. She'd been skilled at repairs; anything that had to do with metals and melding them together to create a whole new device. It was uncommon for a girl like her to even focus on such things. And the residents of the town had proved it.

Unable to find work, she'd been forced into shacking up with that lummox against her will. He'd wanted her to be his personal slave: cook and clean, lie with him whenever he wished, and produce for him plenty of babies. And Winry had wanted no part of it. Although she could handle the manual labor without complaint, she refused to let him touch her. She didn't love him, and she most certainly did not want to lose her purity to him, either. It was a situation that she simply could not control.

So, she was beaten and battered, but still held her ground. And it had paid off. Today, she'd finally gotten her ultimate desire. She was free to live as she pleased, no longer under lock and key and surveillance by him. She may have been wandering in the woods, but wild animals were a better alternative to staying in that hell house a minute longer.

"Now the question is…where do I go from here?" She had no clue which way led where, and the scenery offered no clues as to which way humanity could be found. With no other choice, she continued trudging along, trailing her hands along the trunks to keep her balance. She'd have to find something at some point. It couldn't all just consist of shrubbery and wildlife, could it?

Trying to stay hopeful, she diverted her mind from those awful memories of beatings and curses, and instead imagined what her new life would be like. Perhaps she'd meet someone kind, with a roof over their head and a lenient nature. She could get the job she always wanted, and bring home her earnings to share with them. They'd be happy and in love, and she'd never have to worry about the past ever again. It was a nice daydream.

The hours moved along, morning giving way to afternoon, and then early evening. By this time, Winry was exhausted, hungry and more than a bit panicky. Once night fell, she'd be at the mercy of the inhabitants here. What if a wolf showed up? She would be done for! Frantic, she rushed onwards, bleary blue eyes darting to and fro for any sign of human civilization.

"Oh!" And that's when she saw it. That faint flickering light far off in the distance. It was a torch. Someone was out here! Scrambling the final few yards, she skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing. She gaped at the sight before her.

It was a castle. A real, honest to God castle, just like the ones kings and queens would inhabit. Thin green vines had snaked around its towers and windows, but other than that the place looked positively hospitable. Apparently though, it was no longer being used for royalty, since there was nothing to command out here in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it had been converted then, into some type of lodging? Like a stop for those who were journeying across the fields and mountains? It made sense to her and right now, it was all she had to go on. And it was better than nothing at all.

So, timidly walking up to the imposing double doors, she lifted the knocker, and brought it down three times with all the strength she could muster.

**…**

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

"Eh? Already? That was fast."

Riza had just woken up from her long nap. Stretching out at the end of the bed, the familiar sound of the door handles pounding against wood had reached her ears. Surprised at her luck, she'd headed downstairs, to see who was calling. The sun had almost completely set, as she pulled open one side of the two barriers, to peek out at her new guest.

'CREEAK…' "Yes? How may I help…you?" Her words had trailed off, as she took in the appearance of the figure before her.

She was very young, probably only having come into adulthood a short time ago. Her skin was creamy and fair, shaded by the encroaching darkness. Her hair was lighter than Riza's, and longer too. The ponytail behind her head resembled a silky golden sash. Her blue eyes shone under the torchlight like tiny gems, and her bow shaped lips were pulled up into a hopeful, questioning smile. Clad in a faded and torn dress, Riza could only guess that she was from some village, and had gotten lost in the woods. However, she took particular note of a prominent bruise beneath the girl's right eye. It stood out like an ugly stain, marring the innocence of the creature before her.

Trying to gather her bearings, Riza asked her once more if she needed any assistance. The girl's lips parted as she spoke. Her voice was pure and clear, like the chime of a bell. "I-is this a traveler's lodge?" Riza blinked, but nodded. It wasn't too far from the truth. The female smiled yet again, letting out a sigh of relief. Riza's answer had pleased her. For some reason, this made her feel light in her chest. But a moment later, it was gone.

"Oh, thank goodness! I-I've been wandering through this forest since the morning, and I really need a place to stay-at least for one night! I'm trying to find the next nearest village-I came from Resembool!" The name vaguely registered with the Vampiress, as the girl stuck out a slender hand in greeting. "My name is Winry Rockbell. I-if you don't mind…may I spend the night here?"

Riza was surprised to find herself so flustered before this new presence. What did it matter who she was, or what gender or how young? She was food! And from the scent that wafted from her, a virgin as well. Riza could already envision the crimson liquid flowing down her fair throat, and the taste upon her tongue would be sweeter than any wine.

With a courteous smile of her own, she shook Winry's hand, marveling at its warmth. When was the last time she'd truly experienced the touch of a living being? "Of course you can. My name is Riza Hawkeye. I run this place. It's empty right now, so you've got your pick of the rooms." _It's usually empty anyways, though…_Letting go of her soft hand, Riza stepped aside to allow her entry. Winry walked through the doorway, footsteps fleeting upon the hard ground. She barely made a single sound.

"Thank you very much, Miss Hawkeye-I really do appreciate this." Riza felt that same sensation in her chest again, as Winry bowed before her. Scolding herself mentally for acting like a giddy child, she shook her head. "Call me Riza. And there's really no need for the formalities, my dear." She waved her hand towards the prominent staircase. "The rooms are up that way. There are three hallways, each with its own lavatory. My room is to the left, with the red ribbon atop the door. Other than that, you are free to choose and explore as you wish." She watched as Winry headed for the stone steps, eyes taking in every last detail around her.

"This is a stunning abode, Mi-er, Riza." Spinning on her heel with hands tucked behind her back, she grinned at the woman. Riza couldn't help but return the gesture. How on Earth had such a friendly girl wound up alone in the woods? And where did she get that blemish on her cheek? Riza tried to block out these trivial inquiries, to respond to her new guest. "Thank you. I believe it used to belong to another village, way back when, but…well, with all the battles nowadays…"

Winry shook her head sadly. "Yes…war is a terrible business." She averted her gaze then, making her way up the stairs to find a room. Riza wondered what had brought on that change in her demeanor. It was still bugging her as she walked towards the dining hall. Her new customer must be hungry. What kind of a host would she be if she didn't provide a substantial meal? Humming softly, she began planning out the evening's menu and course of events. This was going to be a splendid night indeed.

'TMP' 'CREEAA…'

Winry stood in front of one of the many doors that lined the hallways. Deciding to go straight ahead, she'd chosen to investigate the condition of the center room, and see if it was suitable. Peering inside, her heart leapt in delight.

Although it wasn't exactly glamorous, it was tidy and spacious. There was a four post bed, with deep violet sheets and thick pillows. There was no window, but a mirror hung from the wall to her right, straight ahead from the doorway. This was a perfect setting to tide her over for the night. Leaving the door cracked open just a bit, she returned to the stairs. But as she descended them, a sudden pang of worry flashed across her mind.

_Oh…oh no! I-I have-I have no money! H-how am I gonna pay for this…?_ Her legs were shaking, threatening to give way and send her tumbling. Flying down the last few steps, she stood motionless at their foot, and leaned against the wall for support. She tried to come up with a way to avoid the inevitable question, but could find none. Spirits dampened, she grudgingly accepted the fact that she'd have to be honest with Riza, and tell her that she had no way to pay for her stay. She crossed her fingers, hoping that her generous host wouldn't chew her out too harshly.

'TMP' "Oh? You're back already? Dinner isn't finished yet." Riza glanced over at her future meal, but felt a knot work its way into her lower gut as she took in the expression upon Winry's features. Something was wrong-and she would find out what. Turning around to face the troubled girl, she asked in a mild tone "Winry? Is everything all right?"

"R-Riza…" Winry sounded like she was about to cry. Riza had the sudden urge to hug her. These mood swings were becoming way too irrational and frequent for her liking. She did not reply, as the female went on. "I-I don't…I have no money to fund my stay here! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize this when-when you opened the door! P-please forgive me!" She bowed hurriedly, and Riza had to hold back a laugh. She was flustered because of that? How cute!

_Wait-cute? Not cute! She's my main course!_ Clearing her throat, Riza gave the trembling girl a warm smile. "It's fine. I don't usually ask for money anyway-this is all done because I want to, not because I need to." She returned her attention to the simmering pot before her, fangs already aching to extend. "There's no problem at all."

Winry could have kissed her. Heck, a small part of her actually wanted to! This startled her. But suppressing the urge for any odd behaviors, she instead replied cheerfully. "T-thank you, Riza! I-I'll make sure to find a way to repay you, though! I'll come back here again someday!" With light footsteps she skipped from the room, eagerly anticipating dinner.

'SLSH' Riza was stock still, with a butcher knife clenched in her right hand. On the counter was a wooden plank-her makeshift cutting board-and it currently held a freshly peeled carrot. She'd sliced open her thumb, but did not notice as the blood dripped onto the plank. Her mind was in a daze.

Winry's last words echoed through her head like a mantra. She was truly so naïve and unspoiled. Such purity was rare to find nowadays. She felt an unexpected yearning then; to hold the girl in her arms, and find out exactly what made her tick. This new meal had sparked her curiosity.

And just like that, it was gone. Her previous confusion had been replaced by the ever present need to feed, as she looked down at the cutting board and saw the red splotch. "Oh, damn." Lifting her wounded digit to her mouth, she began to lap at the blood, with renewed gusto for her macabre mission. The smile of a predator curved around her lips, and after checking to see if her nick was healed, she resumed cooking.

**…**

"Ahh…what a great meal!"

Dinner was finished, and Winry lay atop of the bed in her temporary abode, staring up in contentment at the high ceiling above. Riza was an amazing cook; that was for sure. She hadn't eaten such a filling stew since…since…

"Since childhood." Her heart dropped into her stomach and she slowly sat up, hand pressed into her chest. She suddenly ached to see her guardian and parents again-just one more time. That's all she wanted.

She was so lonely…would she ever find someone to call her own? Even a friend would be nice. The only mementos she had of her first and last relationship were the bruises and scars that were scatted all over her body. Lifting her other hand up to graze her cheek, she winced at the sting that came from the contact. It was still so tender. And there were more marks beneath her clothes, as well. Feeling disgusted with herself now, Winry decided to hop in the shower. She needed a good bath, and the restroom was just a couple doors down. She could let all her troubles wash away down the drain.

Opening the door, she padded down the hall and entered the bathroom. She wouldn't worry about clean clothes tonight. At least there were fresh towels folded and waiting upon a nearby shelf.

"Hmm…"

Riza was positioned in one of the other rooms on her side of the upper levels. She was staring intently at something on the wall. No; on closer inspection, it was _in_ the wall.

It was a tiny peephole. And it connected directly with the middle hall's bathroom.

She watched in silence as Winry undid the ponytail from behind her head. Her shimmering locks swung down like a curtain, draped over her shoulders and chest. Unbuttoning the front of her peasant gown, she let it drop to the floor around her ankles. She carefully stepped out and over it, and Riza had to breathe in sharply to keep from losing control.

Her figure was gorgeous. Her waist was narrow and curved, while her legs were long and slender. Her breasts were well formed, smaller than Riza's but somehow seeming more delicate and feminine. She swept her hair aside, and it flowed down her back, where it hung over a pair of plain white underwear. With light tugs she had soon removed this final garment, revealing a round, pert rear. She resembled a vision from a dream. Riza was speechless.

But upon this perfect form were the glaring telltale signs of abuse. Her stomach was tinted with a sickly black and blue welt, which had shrunk in size since its creation, but was still prominent enough to draw attention. Her limbs were covered in more blemishes as well as scars, and one even wound its way up her back, to rest atop her shoulder blades. There were some open wounds as well, and even from a distance Riza could smell the blood. But instead of going mad with desire, she felt a heaviness descend upon her.

Where on Earth had this girl come from? She was so carefree when she spoke, but alone she was like a broken doll. It seemed as if she'd been tossed around one too many times in the grinder of life. And she was still so young! What had she done to deserve such a fate? With realization now sinking in, Riza found herself sympathizing with the battered blonde. Life had dealt her a bad hand, too. And she hadn't been able to do a thing to stop it.

One thing was certain in Riza's mind as she looked away, Winry now stepping into the tub and pulling the curtain closed. She would find out about her guest's past-and find some way to make it right. All thoughts of feeding forgotten, Riza marched to her closet, searching for a nightgown.

'FSHAAA…' 'SQK'

"That felt really good…"

As she stepped out of the tub, damp hair clinging to her youthful frame, Winry headed for the shelf to grab a towel. But she stopped just a foot short, staring in wonder. There was a folded pile of clean clothes, ready and waiting for her to use. Had Riza slipped in while she'd been inside, to leave them there? She hadn't even heard the door open! Feeling a wave of gratitude beginning to well up, she quickly dried off, and pulled on the fresh garments. They were a bit loose, but fit her well enough. She hadn't even asked for them. Was this woman a mind reader or something?

_Or maybe…_Winry's heart began to pound as she considered the alternative. Riza was beautiful, caring and generous. She had offered her shelter, declined payment, made a wonderful dinner and even shared her own personal belongings with her. Her, a complete and utter mess of a stranger. Was such a thought even remotely reasonable?

Trying to keep from falling apart right then and there, Winry had returned to her chambers-and received the third shock of the evening. Riza sat at the foot of her bed, a sad smile upon her lips. Winry shuffled forwards, unsure of what was going on. "R-Riza? What is it?"

"I'm glad to see that the gown fits you. You look nice." Winry's face flushed cherry red, and she stumbled to give her thanks. Riza waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing, no problem at all. Here," and she now patted the space beside her, "come sit down with me." The girl obliged, looking up at her newfound savior with sky blue orbs.

_Alright. Since I obviously can't ask these sorts of questions without revealing that I was spying, I guess we'll have to do this the other way._ Riza bit her lower lip. _By cheating._ Focusing her gaze directly on Winry, her beaming eyes seemed to bore into her, and she started to feel drowsy. Letting out a light yawn, she tried to cover it with a limp hand. Her body felt so heavy…"I-I'm so…so sorry, Riza. I-I don't know what…'yawn' what's wrong with…me…" _Why…why am I so tired all of a sudden?_ No matter what though, she just couldn't look away from her companion's hypnotic golden eyes.

And that's exactly what they were. Riza was hypnotizing Winry, lulling her into a suggestive state where she'd be susceptible to any command without a second thought. And she would have no recollection of this series of events, either. Just one of the many perks of Vampirism, she supposed-although she wasn't one to overly abuse her powers either, though. Checking to see if the female was adequately influenced, she began to speak.

"Winry…what was your life like? How were you raised as a child?" The girl did not waver as she replied in a gentle monotone. "My parents were killed in a conflict when I was very young. I went to stay with a neighbor, who became my guardian." Riza inhaled and exhaled slowly, before moving on. "Did you have a good life with this neighbor?"

"Yes. She was kind and strong. She taught me all that I know, and never discouraged me from my dreams and aspirations." _So if it's not her family, then…who is it?_ "What were your dreams, Winry?"

"I always loved machinery and metals. I wanted to make a living as a repair shop owner, or perhaps invent some new contraption that would make life simpler for others. So I left home at the age of fifteen, to pursue my work. But being a girl, no one took me seriously and I was alone on the streets." Riza understood where she was coming from. Being a soldier hadn't been an easy road for her, and she'd still been regarded as feeble. Therefore, she was barred from ever actually participating in combat. _A girl after my own heart. We have more in common than I thought._ Taking Winry's hand in hers, Riza pressed on. "What happened then?"

"I was picked up by the authorities, and handed off to a man named Andrew Hatfield. He was a violent drunk who saw me as nothing more than a servant to his every wish, beck and call. But I wouldn't let him touch me. So he'd beat me." Riza ground her teeth in quiet anger, imagining the ass-backwards leadership that condoned such things, like this bully laying his hands all over the delicate waif next to her. A new idea was beginning to form in her mind, but she'd need a little more information before she could put it into action. "Where did you live with him? And how did you end up here?"

"We lived in the last house at the foot of Resembool. It was only a few yards away from the woods. I was with him for three years. Then today, I finally left. We got into another fight, and he was going to kill me with the end of a glass bottle. So I ran outside and didn't look back. I wandered through the woods until I wound up here."

Riza had heard enough. "Thank you, Winry…" Lowering her eyes, the girl slowly came back to her senses, and gazed blinking around the room.

_Huh…? What happened? Were we just…sitting here this entire time?_ She looked over at Riza, who appeared to be in deep thought. She shrugged, smiling to herself. _I guess so…I must've just lost track._ She tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Riza?" She turned around. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, it wasn't so much that I wanted to talk…as I wanted to give you this." And leaning over, Riza had caught Winry's lips in a tender kiss. The girl froze, unsure of how to react. Her heart was racing, as she felt Riza's tongue lightly grazing her lips before pulling back. It felt…wonderful, she had to admit. And at the same time, it was impossible to comprehend. After all, she was a woman-a female, just like her. And they'd just met a few hours ago, too! What was the right thing to do here?

Riza ended the contact, giving Winry a sly grin and a knowing wink. "Sweet dreams, Winry. See you tomorrow." Standing up, she walked out the door and closed it softly behind her. Winry felt a blush in her cheeks, as she lifted her fingertips to brush against her lips. She was being overwhelmed by her feelings, and she needed to take a few moments to try and sort them out.

She didn't mind being kissed by Riza. Riza had treated her like a person, not like an object. And she felt safe around her too. She couldn't explain it; the sensation was just there. And she hadn't tried to force herself on her like Andrew had-she'd simply bid her good night and left. Plus, if Winry were to be completely honest, she liked being here in this relic from the past, this castle that seemed to have come straight from a daydream. So…what did this all mean?

_Mm…I dunno. But whatever it is…_she crawled over the covers, to slide down beneath the crisp sheets, _I don't really mind. It's a good thing…_

Shutting her blue eyes, she dozed off to dream of love and tenderness and eternity…and a certain someone with blonde locks and catlike eyes, with lips that were softer than the petals of a rose…

Downstairs, Riza had just pulled her black trench coat back on. Stepping out into the night, she flashed a sinful grin to the stars above.

First things first. She had to drop into Resembool, and pay a personal visit to this fellow named 'Andrew'. Her fangs lengthened, as she leapt forwards.

She couldn't kill Winry. She liked her too much. She was fun to have around. And she'd make sure that she stayed around, as well. Forever and always. Would she share her secrets with the girl? Yes…in time. For now, she was just as happy to coast along in the newly discovered Sea of Love, without a map or a paddle.

Flying through the trees as nothing more than a black blur, Riza hummed to herself once more. Bloodlust couldn't hold a candle to regular lust. And she'd be certain to nurture it…into a full grown relationship.

Remembering the virginal blonde with the heart of gold, Riza was good and ready to tear her tormentor apart. She couldn't wait to spread his lifeforce all over the walls.

Looks like she had a purpose after all.

**A/N: Whoa...that certainly took a while. Sorry for the delay. ^^;**

**Yeah, as I may have mentioned before, this one is..._different_ from the last few stories I've posted, and it's not just b/c of the Vampire theme. This one just came to me one morning, and I couldn't stop writing. I did my best to make it believable, but...I think my imagination may have gotten away from me here. You be the judge.**

**Next time: a tragedy. My first try at it. Wow, rereading these stories is like doing the Time Warp. O_o" It's been _so long_...**

**Take care, everyone.**

**=^.^=**


End file.
